My life with the Winchesters
by Siampie
Summary: What happened when you just heard about a show but never seen it? What happened when you end up inside this show? Well, that's what happened to her, Emmanuelle. She met the Winchesters and while looking for some answers she works with them. This is the story of a French teacher who became a hunter. Wanna know her story come and read. Dean/OC slowburn.
1. Chapter 1

_**My life with Dean and Sam Winchester.**_

_**Chapter 1: This is my story.**_

_**New story, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Life has never been easy for anyone; life has never been easy for me. My most important worries at the time were to get through life and school with no trouble. I was eleven when my mother thought it was time for her to just leave us behind. No goodbyes, no second thought, no regrets. I have three siblings, two brothers and a sister. My father is struggling to keep it together for us. He used to work, he was a builder. He stopped to work to raise us all. The money was tight for a while but we made it through. My mother was in and out of our lives through years. She left us heartbroken everytime. Everytime she came back we got our hopes up about her staying but she would go as soon as she arrived. So yes, everyone has their own problem and I'm probably not the first one to be abandoned by her mother. I could have started my story by "Once upon a time there was a young woman who used to be happy but one day she wasn't happy anymore and she felt like the whole word was against her." Yeah, that could be a good start. I hated my mother for a while because she made my father cried for the first time. It was the first time I ever saw him cry. I always pictured my father as the strongest man in the world that nothing could stop or scares. I didn't know then that the thing my father feared the most in the world was to not be able to protect his family. With time that fear became mine since I was eleven I did everything I could to protect my family and make sure no one would tear us apart. "The young woman was sad for a long time and everyday she put a fake smile on and make sure everyone thought she was happy even though she wasn't." One day that smile was real, one day my laugh was sincere and eventually life was good again. So, you think that you can go against the world again that no one would be able to destroy you and it's true because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I'm Christian and when you are confronted to something such as your mother abandoning you, you turned to the only thing that you are sure will never abandoned you: your faith. Just to be clear, I'm not going to preach the Bible in this story, no, but I think you need to know what kind of person I am. I'm not going to tell you everything about me, just some basics. I can be pretty emotional, I'm kind of empathic. I'm not saying that other people aren't but it's like stronger in my case. I cried almost everytime I watch One Piece. It just touched me. Anyway, everything was normal in my life so far and I couldn't live without my TV. I grew up with my TV Shows. I guess lots of people do. Let's just say that even if I watched TV most of the time I never came across Supernatural, and to tell you the truth I regret it now. It would have been useful for me to know what was going to happen. I know what you're going to say, "that's impossible you can't be in this show," "it's not real," "things like this doesn't happen." You think I don't know that but it happened to me okay, so I know better than you what happened.

According to Dean, I know how to make an entrance. First of all before landing in monster land, I was a simple French teacher. I had a normal life, no real relationship and a best friend. One night as usual I had dinner, brush my teeth and went to bed. Here comes the tricky part when I, literally, jumped in my bed I never reached it. Instead of falling onto the soft mattress, I fell on a car. I was in a quarry. As I rolled over I saw two tall guys running to me. I am quite short so comparing to them I look like a dwarf. Okay, I'm exaggerating but still they are really tall. They helped me up. I was surprised to see that I was in one piece considering I just fell from the sky and on a car. The tallest one asked if I was alright while the shortest one just looked at me as if I was the enemy. They then dragged me inside the house. There, there was another man, he was older and was wearing a cap. He came with a flask and threw some of the liquid inside in my face. Holy water he said. He wanted to test if I was a demon. Seeing that I wasn't one, he gave me a glass of water and asked me my name and gave me theirs. That's when I realised that I was stuck in the TV show. When I told them that they were just a TV show and they don't exist in my world. Dean scoffed and assured me that he was real. When they recovered from my revelation, they offered to help me. I thanked them for their help. I then groaned when I realised that I was in my pjs. Anyway I stayed a few days with Bobby while the boys where on a hunt. Bobby bought some clothes for me and he helped me do some research. But we found nothing. We looked in every book he had and no answers to my question. So I asked Bobby some questions about Dean and Sam. He told me that they just lost their father and they're still coping in their own way.

Already a few days and I was taking this thing pretty well, for now. I think it might be a dream, a realistic dream that will turn into a nightmare as soon as I will be confronted to a demon or a ghost. As long as I was doing the research, I didn't have time to think about home or my family but as soon as the research was done, which means no more book to read or notes to take, I had too many times to think about them. It was painful. I couldn't believe that I have to be separated from my family. My mother abandoned and apparently my fate is to live without my family. My mother didn't want me and the rest of my family was taken away from me when I arrived in this world. I was convinced that if there was a way for me to be here, there will be a way for me to go back and it doesn't matter in how long I'm going to find it. All I have to do is keep looking for it and once I'll find it, I will go back. That was the easy part and it would have been easier I think if I didn't have a family but I do have a family. And they are waiting for me, I'm sure of this. The hardest part was to wait and not to get attached to the people here. Because I know myself and I've a tendency to get attached way too easily. If I didn't cry when I arrived, it will be because I thought I'll be back by now. The days became weeks, and soon enough I realised that it will take more times to go back. So by now I'm crying myself to sleep. I've decided a long time ago that I will never cry again. That if I fell I will get back on my horse immediately. It's not the first time that I'm away from my family. I was away from them for a year. I went to England as an exchanged student. A full year without seeing them once, of course I could talk to them on the phone and skyped them. But here I won't have that, so it was harder. Dean and Sam were going on another hunt, so I asked Bobby and the brothers if I could go with them. They said no, it was too dangerous and I couldn't defend myself. To which I answer I have to since I don't have anything else to do. I couldn't stay there one more minute, no offense to Bobby, doing nothing. Eventually my stubbornness won and they took me with them. Of course I'd have to promise that I would listen to their every order. Dean was in a happy mood. His car was fixed and we were listening to AC/DC Back to Black. I love that song; it's a really good song.

"Whooo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean beamed. He was definitely in happy mood.

"You know, if you two wanna get a room just let us know, Dean" Sam replied which caused me to chuckle.

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us." He cooed to the car. Sam and I laughed.

"You're in a good mood." Sam remarked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked.

"No reason." Sam answered.

"Got my car, got a case, things are looking up." Dean replied cheerfully.

"I love when things are looking up." I added from the back.

"Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine." Dean laughed at Sam's remarks.

"How far to Red Lodge?" I asked leaning over.

"Uh, about another three hundred miles." Sam answered.

"Good." Dean replied and put his foot down.

I wasn't specially looking forward to my first hunt but it will take my minds off of things. This case in Red Lodge was the first of a long series of hunts for me. My name Emmanuelle Williams and I'm 24. I'm 5'4 inches, I'm curvy and my hair are black and straight. My eyes are greenish and I have a natural tanned skin. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : "The mutilated cows it was you."**_

_**Thanks to catchmenick for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

After a few hours on the road, in the Impala we made it to Red Lodge. In the car the men made me promise to not do anything stupid and I said yes to all of their demands. I wasn't so looking forward this first hunt. We checked in a little motel and I was sharing a room with them. One of the boys decided which one of them was going to have the bed while the other will sleep on the floor. I insisted for them to have the beds and I will sleep on the bed but they turned me down. So, tonight Dean was sleeping on one of the bed and me the second one while Sam will sleep on the floor. When Bobby gave me some moneys to buy new clothes, I bought a woman's suit because once I figured I was there for a while, I wanted to look for a job so, I bought this. And now I was wearing it because I was going with Dean and Sam to talk with the Sheriff about the victims. I was pretending to be a trainee journalist who's following the two journalists that Dean and Sam were supposed to be. They asked him several questions about the two victims but the Sheriff said that the investigation was in progress and couldn't reveal anything to the press. They then suggested that the two victims could be related to the dead cows in some sort of satanic ritual. The Sheriff refuted our theories and explained to us that the cow when they are dead and left in the sun within 48 hours their bloat will split open. Their bodily fluids fall down into the ground. I didn't need to know that but it's a rational explanation. He asked us for journal we worked. Sam and Dean didn't have the same answer. Dean said World Weekly News and Sam, Weekly Word News. In the end the Sheriff kicked us out of his office. After this we went to the hospital to examine the victim's body. The young doctor that was in the morgue was sent running to Dr. Dorkin which will give us time to examine the body. Actually, the body is the head.

"What are we looking for?" I asked.

"Those Satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, don't they?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, reverse pentacle on their forehead." Sam confirmed. He grabbed the plastic gloves that Dean was handing him. Dean gave me pair too.

"So much of that crap happens in Florida." He said as an afterthought. We walked to the refrigerator and pulled open the drawer she was in. There was a box with her head in between her legs.

"Open it." Dean ordered to Sam.

"You open it." Sam countered. They both looked at me.

"No, just no. I'm not doing this. And just so you know, I've never seen a dead body before." I protested.

"It's now or never." Dean smirked. "Go on."

"I should have stayed at Bobby's." I grumbled picking up the box. I opened it and as soon as saw the head, I felt sick. Her head was blue and her eyes empty and half opened. "Okay, no pentagram." I said looking away.

"Poor girl." Sam breathed.

"Maybe we should, uh, look in her mouth, see if this wacko stuffed anything down in her throat." Dean suggested. "You know kind of like the moth in 'the Silence of Lambs'"

"Yeah, yeah go ahead." I said turning to box towards him.

"No, you go ahead" he said pushing the box to Sam.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Put the lotion in the basket." He quoted the movie doing what I assumed the voice of the serial killer in the movie.

"That makes no sense, Dean." I chimed in. He has a confused frown in his face. Sam started to put his fingers into the girl's mouth. It was profoundly disgusting.

"Dean, get me a bucket." Sam asked him.

"Find something?" Dean questioned.

"No, I'm gonna puke." He replied. Dean stared at him with a poker face.

"Can't blame you." I understood him; I was going to puke too. Dean moved closer to get a good look at her mouth. Sam moved his fingers out of her mouth.

"All right, lift her lip up again." He asked no one in particular and keeping his eyes on the head.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"You want us to throw up, is that it?" I added.

"No, I think I saw something." He explained and lifted it up himself. There was something strange on her gums. It was like there was a tooth under the gums.

"Is that a hole?" Dean pondered. He then touched the gum. A tooth came out of the gum. A pointy tooth.

"It's a tooth." Sam replied to his question.

"I don't think that's a normal tooth. I think that's a fang." I clarified.

"Retractable set of vampire fangs. You got to be kidding me." Dean added.

"Well, this changes things." Sam declared.

"You think?" Dean and I sarcastically said at the same time.

We left and went back to the motel. We changed out of our clothes and had lunch. We discussed the case some more and did some research about vampires. We didn't find anything concrete. When the night came we stopped at a bar. We could find out where the vampires might be.

"What are we going to ask exactly?" I asked getting out of the car.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I mean it's not exactly like we could ask 'Excuse me but have you seen a bunch of bloodsucker lately?' I mean that would go really well." I replied sarcastically.

"Just let us do the talk." Dean said rolling his eyes.

We entered the bar, it was pretty calm. We went to the bar. There was some country music playing at the back. He served us three beers. And then Sam told him that we were looking for some people. Sam gave him 50 bucks this way he would tell us what we need to know. The bartender told us that there were new people in town and they were staying at some farm; the Barker Farm. He had and I quote "to 86 them once or twice." I don't know what 86 someone is. So, I asked and they all looked at me as if I was stupid. The bartender clarified that he kicked them out a few times. Anyway, we left and we walked to the car that was parked behind the bar. But instead of going to the car they dragged behind a wall. We waited there for a few seconds and then Sam and Dean got out of our hiding and I followed suit. There was an African-American guy in the alley and his back was turned to them. When he turned to face them, they pinned him on the wall with a knife on his throat.

"Smile." Dean ordered him.

"What?"

"Show us those pearly whites." He insisted.

"For the love…You want that thing someplace else?" The man said. "I'm not a vampire." I glanced at the guys but they kept their eyes on him. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked him.

"How to kill them" He replied. "Now, seriously, bro, that knife's making me itch" Dean made what looks like a bitch face. The man started to raise his arm but Sam stopped his movement by giving him a shove. "Oh, easy there chachi." Sam gave him room to raise his arm. The man lifts up his lip and showed us his gums. "See, fangless. Happy?" The Winchester eased their grip on him before letting him go. Dean withdraws his knife from the man's throat. "Now, who the hell are you?" He asked.

The boys introduced themselves and me. The guy's name was Gordon Walker. He led us to his car. He showed us his weapons and told to the brothers that he met their father once. I stood there silent during their exchange. He was the one who killed these two vampires. Now, I'm no hunter but why did he kill them? Duh, you will answer, because they're vampires of course. Yeah, that's the thing but it doesn't seem like they killed people. I mean we would have known the only things that were killed apart from these two vampires were the cows. But like I said, I'm no hunter. Gordon knew where the nest of vampires really was but didn't want to spill the beans. Dean kept on insisting he really wanted to go. Said he was itching for a hunt. Gordon joked by saying he heard about a chupacabra two states ahead. Well, I really hope he was joking. He left us behind. It was his hunt and didn't need help. Do you think that the Winchesters listened to him? No, they didn't. Dean followed him. Gordon stopped at the docks. Dean stopped the car. Before we went after Gordon, Dean gave me a gun just in case. When I asked why can't I just stay in the car? Sam answered that we don't know how many of them there are, so for my own safety, I'm better off with them. We arrived when the vampire was about to cut off Gordon's head. Sam pulled him out of the way and Dean fought the vampire. He used a harpoon as a weapon. He hit the vampire in twice with it and the vampire fell where Gordon was a minute ago. Dean harpooned him…(Get your head out of the gutter, will ya? I will be more careful with my wording next time.) Dean used the same machine the vampire was going to use on Gordon, and cut off the vampire's head. Bloods spills were on Dean's face, now. I don't know Dean that long and from what I saw during this short time showed me that Dean is a good guy. But what I saw him did tonight with that vampire scared me. If I never saw a dead body before, well seeing someone being killed, even if it was a vampire, was traumatizing. I ran in a corner to throw up everything that I ate today. I want to go home.

We were back at the bar and I came to realise that I wasn't the only one to be horrified by Dean's actions tonight. Sam was too. Gordon and Dean were toasting at the "haircut" they gave to that fang tonight.

"You all right, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother.

"I'm fine." Sam answered.

"What about you, Nellie?" Dean questioned me. I stared at him before answering. I wanted to stay "I don't know, you tell me. For the first time of my life I saw a dead body and a detached head and I just witnessed someone killed another person. And just after that go to the bar to cheer to that." Instead of this I settled for. "I'm fine"

"Nellie, Sammy, lighten up a little." Gordon said to us.

"He's the only one who gets to call me that." Sam replied.

"Okay, no offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done." Gordon defended himself.

"Right. Well, um, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess;" Sam replied dryly.

"Neither is mine." I agreed with him.

"Oh come on, guys, it's not like it was human. You got to have a little more fun in that job." Gordon retorted.

"See, that's what I've been trying to tell him." Dean agreed with Gordon's remark. "You could learn a thing or two from this guy." He's got t o be kidding me. Sam must have thought the same thing because he gave Dean "what a bitch!" stare.

"Yeah, I bet I could." Sam said shortly. "Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down, I'm going back to the motel."

"I'm coming with you." I announced.

"You sure?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah." We both answered.

"Sammy;" Dean called. "Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?" He then threw the key to Sam.

The ride to the motel was silent. I was thinking about the event of the day. I mean Vampires for my first hunt, seriously? It's cool but at the same time scary. That's not was bugging me the most. What was bugging me the most was Gordon himself. I don't like him. He's enjoying killing way too much and I don't like Dean either, just like Gordon he enjoys killing. Maybe I'm wrong to think this way and probably I won't last long in this world. Dean might not have a choice in killing this vampire; it's true that the latter was threatening Gordon's life but enjoying doing it, I don't know if I could live with this. We arrived at the motel and I laid back a little. I felt really exhausted now that the event of the day caught up with me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before hearing Sam on the phone. He was talking with a certain Ellen about Gordon. He was asking questions about him. Well, just like me he didn't trust the guy. I sat back up. He repeated what Ellen told him. In a few words Gordon ain't no good. Sam left after this to have snack at the vending machine. I should have locked the door behind him. A few seconds after he left someone clamped their hands on my mouth stopping me from calling for help. I bit their hands and run to the door but before I could they knocked me out.

I woke up in a foreign environment with my hands tied up and a gag over my mouth and something over my eyes. Someone took it off. I saw the bartender walking to me in a threatening manner. He fanged out and got closer to me as if he was going to bite. Who am I kidding? He was going to bite me. I closed my eyes really tight and I was breathing really hard and if I kept that up, I would hyperventilate.

"Wait" A female voice called. "Step back, Eli." She ordered to the bartender, Eli. "My name's Lenore." I opened my eyes when I felt her taking my gag off and I followed her every movement with my eyes. She walked to Sam to take his gag off. I didn't notice him there; I think that I even forget him. Well, I was facing a near death experience. "I'm not gonna hurt you. We just need to talk."

"Talk? Yeah, okay." Sam replied sarcastically. "But I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth." Sam sneered. And I silently pray to God that they won't snap and kill us because they felt like it.

"He won't hurt you, either." She assured us.

"It wasn't the case one minute ago." I reminded her.

"You have my word." She promised.

"Your word? Oh yeah, great, thanks." Sam sassed back. Please, Sam, shut up, I don't want to die. "Listen, lady, no offense, but you're not the first vampire I've met."

"We're not like the others." She replied. "We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their bloods. We haven't for a long time."

"What?" I exclaimed confused.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sam questioned not believing her.

"Notice you're still alive." She pointed out.

"Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?" Sam asked.

"We found other ways." Lenore said glancing at Eli.

"The cows." I breathed out. "The mutilated cows it was you." She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : "I'm going to regret that, aren't I ?"**_

_**Thanks to all the followers and who favorited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"It's not ideal, in fact is disgusting." Lenore continued. "But—it allows us to get by."

"Okay, uh, why?" Sam asked.

"Survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us." Lenore answered. Logical, I thought. "We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to those killers?" Eli yelled.

"I hardly enter in this category." I chimed in.

"Eli!" Lenore scolded.

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer." Eli continued in a low voice. "Tonight they murdered Conrad and they celebrated."

"Eli, that's enough." Lenore stopped him.

"Yeah, Eli that's enough." Sam added in a mocking tone. I kicked him in his shin and he gave his bitch face.

"What's done is done." Lenore said. "We're leaving this town tonight." She informed us.

"Then why did you bring us here? Why are you even talking to us?" I questioned.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent you'll keep tracking us." Lenore replied.

"Believe me, I won't track Vampires." I retorted. "Officially, I'm not a hunter."

"But you will be one soon. And just like your friends you will follow us, no matter where we go." Lenore said back.

"So you're asking us not to follow you?" Sam questioned.

"We have a right to live. We're not hurting anyone." Lenore countered.

"Right, so you keep saying, but give me one good reason why I should believe you." Sam asked of her.

"You don't have to." I said to Lenore. "She doesn't have to. I believe her." I said to Sam. I'm still afraid that she will kill us if she feels like it.

"No, it's fine." She got into Sam's face. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let you go." She finished. Shocked was written on Sam's face and I think I wore the same expression as him. "Take them back. Not a mark on them."

Two vampires came in and put a black cloth on our heads and took us into their cars. They dropped us not too far away from our hotel. We needed to talk to Dean presto. Those vampires weren't hurting anyone and that was fine by me. And I hoped it will be fine by Dean. Sam is the one who knows him the best so I will let him do the convincing. We went in our hotel room to see Dean and Gordon sitting at the table. Dean asked us where we've been and Sam asked him if we could talk to him as an answer. We went out on the parking lot in front of the motel. Sam told him while we were walking that we, I mean, they should rethink this hunt. Then we told him that we were in the nest. That the vampires just let us go. Dean didn't want to believe us, he wanted to go after them. But Sam advised him not to.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't they're killing people." Sam replied.

"You're joking." Dean retorted and Sam gave him a look. "Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are."

"I think the term is dead living and they said they live off of animal blood which explains the mutilated cattle." I answered him.

"And you believed them?" Dean scoffed.

"Look at us Dean. They let us go without a scratch." Sam argued spreading his arms. In order to show him that yes, he had no marks left on his body.

"Wait, so you're saying…No man, no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em , we waste 'em" Dean said and walked off. Sam and I followed him. I stopped in my tracks when I saw something in the corner of my eye but when I turned my head to see better what it was. There was nothing. "They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them." I heard Dean as I joined the brothers.

"No, Dean, I don't think so, alright? Not this time." Sam countered.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, he knows." Dean informed us.

"Hold on, do you trust Gordon's words?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Dean replied.

"Ellen says he's bad news." Sam retorted.

"You called Ellen?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely knew her, Sam, no thanks, I'll go with Gordon." Okay, now it's kind of going downhill.

"Right, 'cause Gordon is such an old friend." Sam snorted. "You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned.

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one." Sam answered. Okay, I was wrong before, now it's going downhill.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said and turned around to go.

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day." Sam continued following his brother.

"Sam just let go." I tried to stop Sam before he says something he might regret.

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this." Dean smiled facing us and shaking his head.

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it." Sam started. "Because I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead." Seriously?! That's where're you going? Your Dad? "And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory."

"Okay." Dean whispered and then turned around as if he was leaving. But he punched Sam in the face.

"Dean! Seriously?" I yelled. "I'm outta here." I said stomping to the hotel room. I'm not going to stay there outside with two brothers tearing each other's apart over a vampire problem. Maybe I'm exaggerated but how could a conversation on vampires finished with their Dad's memory being insulted.

I entered the hotel room to find out that Gordon was gone. I was about to open the door to inform the boys but Dean opened the door just before I could. I almost got hit by it. Conclusion was pretty easy Gordon went after the vampires. Sam wanted to stop him and Dean wanted to help him. And after what I just witnessed I didn't want them to start round 2. "You're both going to shut your cakehole before I make you." I threatened them glaring at them. I might not talk that much but I have two brothers and I know how to deal with them. "Dean grabbed the key we're going after Gordon." I ordered the boys. The keys weren't there, Gordon took them. Dean had to hotwire the car and he wasn't happy about it, especially since he just fixed her. Sam was able to indicate him where exactly the vampire nest was. I didn't know how he did it but he did. The guy's a nerd anyway but a good one. Adding to that, I didn't have to worry about their bond; they were acting as if Dean never punched Sam in the face, a few minutes ago. Still, I can't believe that Sam counted four minutes and a half in his head. Okay, it was still tensed but at least they were talking to each other. It's a good sign, right? The drive seemed to have last longer that it did. We finally reached the nest to witness Gordon torturing Lenore. He was poisoning her with dead man's blood. He wanted Dean to join him into his torture session. Lenore was in a really bad state. Gordon looked like a lunatic, Sam asked him to put his knife down and he stepped forward. Dean stopped Sam by putting a hand on his chest. Sam then asked him to step away but all that accomplished was to convince Gordon to put Lenore out of her misery. He pulled out a bigger knife. I don't know what happened to me but I couldn't let Lenore suffer like this. So, I stepped forward and told to Gordon that we were letting her go. He pressed his knife against my chest telling me that I wasn't doing a damn thing. Dean tried to reason with him. He mentioned Gordon's sister who was killed by the vampires. Actually he had to kill his own sister because she was turned into a vampire. Gordon knew all along that the vampires in town were on drinking from the cows, he knew that they didn't hurt anyone.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice?" He smirked. "Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." He grabbed my arm and sliced it with his knife. Let me tell you it hurt like a bitch. He pressed his knife against my neck. Dean pulled his gun out.

"Let her go, now"

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her she'd be already on the floor. Just making a little point." Gordon replied. He led me near Lenore and held my arm over her head. My blood dripped on her face and she fanged out. I have to admit I panicked, I'm small, Gordon's taller and Lenore's fangs weren't really far from my arm. She only has to snap her jaws on my arm and it was the end.

"Hey!" Dean shouted in a warning voice.

"You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty." Gordon said to me. Lenore was able to control herself and retracted her fang. She turned her face away.

"No, no" She kept repeating.

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam asked from across the room.

"No, No" Lenore kept saying. I pushed his knife away from my throat and got away from him.

"We're done here." I said to him.

"Sam, get her out of here." Dean ordered to Sam.

"Yeah." Sam picked up Lenore in his arm and carried her away. I followed him. Gordon stepped forward to stop us.

"Uh, uh. Uh, uh!" Dean kept his gun trained on Gordon. "Gordon, I think you and I've got some things to talk about."

"Dean." I called his name softly.

"Get out of here, Nellie." He ordered.

"Don't do anything stupid." And I followed Sam outside.

We helped Lenore and her friends to get away. Lenore was going to heal from the dead man blood. They took off after several hours. We helped to charge everything in their truck and they left just before the sunrise. We went back to the room we were in before to find Gordon tied to a chair and Dean pacing through the room. We informed him that all the vampires were good. Before we left Dean punched Gordon and sent him on the ground, still tied up to the chair. Sam had pt a bandage on my wound, it still hurt. Dean was bruised all over his body, I guess, I mean I could only see his face. Once we arrived down the stairs. Dean stopped Sam and asked him to "clock him one." I could have intervened but it seemed to be the theme of the day. I just kept walking to the car and got in the back. I felt like they needed some time for just the two of them. But with my window down I couldn't help but hear their conversation. It was about their father and the way he raised them. Dean was questioning all of his previous hunt. Thinking that maybe he had kill innocent creature. Sam got a point thought he didn't kill Lenore. So, maybe I judged him a bit too quickly, thinking that he was a killer. Maybe he just does what he always does; hunting. They both got in the car. Dean started the car. I got between their seats.

"Guys, do you think it's gonna leave a scar?" I asked them showing them my arm.

"Well, probably but not a big one." Sam assured me.

"Great. May I suggest that the next hunt we go to a nice place?" I said.

"Who said you're coming?" Dean questioned.

"I'm not gonna let the two of you on your own." I scoffed. "No, you need someone to guide you." I finished solemnly. Dean snorted.

"If you're coming, you'll have to learn some stuff about hunting." Dean said.

"I know and you're going to teach me. Plus, I didn't lose my cool when Gordon cut my arm." I beamed.

"True, you handled that pretty well." Sam said.

"That doesn't mean I want to relive this anytime soon." I retorted.

"You're staying with us. You're not going back to Bobby's?" Dean asked.

"Nope, I think I should make myself useful." I answered. "Don't get me wrong, I do like Bobby. It's just that if I'm going to stay for a while in this world I might as well find a job. And hunting sounds like a good job." I stopped frowning. "A dangerous, horrible and scaring job but a good job, right?" They both chuckled at my horrified look. "I'm going to regret that, aren't I?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : Angela's body wasn't in it.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

We were still on the road. After the vampires case, we went back at the motel and got some shut eyes. When we left in the morning, the day after, Sam wanted to visit their mother's grave. I lied down on the back seat listening to their conversation with my eyes closed. It's not really like they were keeping it down.

"Come on, Sam I'm begging you, this is stupid." Dean started.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Going to visit mom's grave? She doesn't have a grave." Dean replied. Why didn't she have a grave? "There was no boy left after the fire." Well, that answered my question.

"She has a headstone." Sam countered.

"Yeah, put by her uncle, man we've never even met." Dean retorted. "So you wanna go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger? Come on."

"Dean, that's not the point." Sam replied.

"Well, then enlighten me, Sam." Dean asked.

"It's not about a body or a casket. It's about her memory, okay?" Sam explained. "And after dad, it just feels like the right thing to do."

"Understandable!" I chimed in sitting up.

"Weren't you sleeping?" Dean asked me.

"Hard to do when two idiots are debating on why or why not we don't go pay a visit to our mom's grave." I replied. "So, why don't you want to go, Dean?"

"It's irrational, is what it is." Dean retorted.

"Look, man, no one asked you to come." Sam countered.

"Why don't we swing by the Roadhouse? We haven't heard from the demon." Dean suggested. He really didn't want to go to visit his mother's grave. At least he could drive Sam there. "We should be hunting that son of bitch down."

"That's a goo idea. You should." Sam agreed. "Just drop me off. I'll hitch a ride, I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Right. I'll be stuck with those people, making awkward small talk until you show up. No, thanks." Dean dismissed his idea.

"You could talk to me." I suggested.

"Exactly, what I'm saying." Dean scoffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glared at him.

"Yeah, Dean what is that supposed to mean?" Sam smirked.

Dean made up a really crappy excuse. According to him, I don't really have an interesting conversation. Plus I know nothing of this hunting life, so I wouldn't understand. That's the point of talking, right? Getting to know people better. No, if he didn't want to talk with me, he could have just said it. Anyway, we arrived at the graveyard. I stayed with Dean while Sam went to pay his respects to his mother. We were walking side by side. Not talking since it would be weird according to Mr. Winchester. I was looking around when I remarked that creepy dead tree in the middle in the graveyard. Creepy because everything around was green and it was the only thing that looked dead. Not only that but the grass around it was dead too. Now, that can't be normal. I called Dean but he was already next to me. His presence startled me and made me jump in the air. I went to look for Sam and showed what we have found. Dean went to the groundskeeper and asked him information about the person who was buried next to the tree. The girl who were buried there was named Angela Mason; student at the local college. No pesticide, no chemicals were used on the ground. Dean thought that something evil might have happened here and that's why everything was dead around her grave.

"Don't get too excited, you might pull something." Dean said to Sam seeing that the latter wasn't really interesting in this creepy stuff.

"It's just, stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?" Sam asked.

"So?"

"So, are you sure this is about a hunt?" Sam questioned Dean. Is he for real? "Not about something else?"

"Seriously, Sam!" I exclaimed. "You see only what you want to see. The dead grass, the dead tree, that's weird. As much as I hate it, I'm with Dean on this one. And before you forgot, you're the one who dragged him here." I finished getting in the car.

We went to the college to talk to Angela's father. He was a professor at the college. He didn't say much about the girl. She was beautiful brunette from what I could see on the photos. He teaches Ancient Greek at the college. He was devastated by the death of his daughter, but I guess it's normal. I could see it on his face, the sadness, the pain, it was almost as if he could hardly breathe. Because as soon as he will talk about her he will just burst into tears, but he wants to stay strong. He has to keep going. "Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I'm just lost without her." He finished telling us. "We're sorry, Mr. Mason." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay." Those words were for him but deep down they were for me too. I too was lost without my family. I didn't say a word on the way back to the motel. The boys were still fighting over the case. They both wanted to be right, and I didn't care enough to get involved. The reason was that this man Mason reminded me that I was here. And being here in this world, meant not being with my family. And those two idiots were fighting. Dean left to have a drink alone and Sam stayed in the motel. He tried to make small talk with me but I didn't open my mouth and I don't think that I've even acknowledged him. I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling. Not thinking, just gazing at the ceiling. I must have dozed off because I woke when I heard some weird music. I took a quick look at the television, and I was horrified to see what he was watching. "Sam, come on, I'm right there!" I yelled throwing my pillow at his head. Sam dodged and the pillow hit Dean who just entered the room. Sam switched off the TV and threw the remote behind him.

"Hey!" Sam and I said at the same time. Dean just gave us a blank stare. "What?" Sam asked.

"Awkward." Dean said.

"Where the hell were you?" Sam asked.

"I was working my imaginary case." Dean replied dryly.

"Yeah, and?" Sam encouraged him to continue.

"Oh, well, you were right." He started.

"What? Sam was right?" I interrupted.

"I didn't find much. Yeah, except, Angela's boyfriend died last night, slit his own throat." Dean continued. "But you know that's normal. Uh, let's see. What else? He was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But you know, I'm sure I'm just transferring my own feelings." Alright, I didn't see that one coming. That was only for Sam's benefit. Well, that was a hell of a sarcastic reply.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Maybe there is something going on here." Sam replied.

"Maybe?" Dean snapped back. He made me jump in the air. "Sam, I know how to do my job, despite what you might think." Sam lowered his eyes for a moment.

"We should check out the guy's apartment." I suggested trying to defuse the tension between them.

"I just came from there." Dean replied taking his shoes off. "A pile of dead plants, just like the cemetery. Hell, dead goldfish too." They said women had mood swings but they didn't meet the Winchesters yet. They are fighting and next thing you know everything is alright in the world.

"So, unholy ground?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." Dean replied. "I'm still not getting that powerful angry-spirit vibe from Angela. I have been reading this though." Dean got up and showed us a diary. I got up from the bed and grabbed the diary from his hands and flipped through it.

"You stole the girl's diary?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Sam. If anything, the girl's a little too nice." Dean retorted grabbing the diary from my hand.

"Nothing's wrong with that." I remarked. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sam questioned.

"Keep digging talk to her friends."

"Do you have their name?" I asked Dean while trying to grab the diary again. What? Don't judge me, I've never had a diary before and I've never get to read one. I was just curious. Plus it will help the case.

"You kidding me? I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world." He said waving the diary to us and then threw it to Sam.

We went to talk to Neil, a common friend of Matt and Angela. We were supposed to be grief counsellor. Neil told us that the night Angela died; she found out that Matt was cheated on her. Matt's cheating was the reason why she crashed the car. The reason Matt killed himself according to Neil was guilt. Neil needed to get to work and we left him but there was something that wasn't right with that guy, I don't know what it is, though. Anyway, what he said led Dean to think that Angela was a vengeful spirit. And there's only one way to get rid of vengeful spirit, and I sure as hell don't like it. We'll have to burn her bones. There was a slight problem though. She was killed just four days ago, so it was still flesh, a ripe rotting body. We went to the cemetery that night. The guys had shovel and they were digging.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." I groaned holding the flashlight.

"You're not doing anything." Dean said. "We are."

"Still, digging a grave and burn a body, that's not you do in your everyday life." I replied.

"We do." Dean shrugged.

"It doesn't bother you?" I asked. "Because it does bother me."

"And you are bothering me, Nellie." Dean retorted.

"And what about the smell?" I continued to complain. I know, I'm being a pain in their neck. But you would react the same way.

"Emma, it's going to be fine." Sam assured me. "You did fine with the vampires last time, remember?"

"Yes, but that's different." I replied. "We are digging a grave and that's kind of disrespectful." I shrieked. There was a thud. The guys stopped digging. They had reached the coffin. I put my shirt on my nose and braced myself for what I'm about to see.

"Ladies first." Dean said to Sam. The latter was out of breath. He made a disgusted face. He handed his flash light to Dean and opened the coffin.

"You've got to be kidding me." I exclaimed. The coffin was empty. Angela's body wasn't in it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 : Visit me in my sleep again.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you'll like the new chapter. Thanks to the followers and the one who favorited this story. **_

_**New Chapter; read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Any of you can tell me how are we supposed to burn a body with no body?" I asked my arms crossed over my chest.

"They buried the body four days ago." Dean said confused.

"I don't get it." Sam replied. "Look." Sam crouched down checking off some inscriptions in the coffin.

"What is that?" Dean asked checking up the inscriptions.

"I'm not sure." Sam replied.

"I've seen these kinds of symbols before." Dean said.

We went back to the motel this night. Dean explained to Sam and me, that he's seen those symbols on the Mr. Mason's book. Remember the guy's teaching ancient Greek in college. We all agreed to go and pay him a visit the day after. With only two beds in the room and not enough place, I had to share a bed with the smallest of the brothers; Dean. It was awkward at first and hard to fall asleep but I managed. I was stiff in my side of the bed and I made very little movement. I was on my back, staring at the ceiling, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. Slowly and surely, I fell into slumber.

_I was standing in a room that looked familiar. I can't remember why. "Dad, why did she leave?" I heard a girl asked whispering. "I don't know, baby girl." I heard a deep voice answered. A deep voice that was familiar too. I turned around and walked towards the voices. I saw a girl of eleven years old sitting at a table, next to her there was a man with his head in his hands. I stood horrified watching them. This little girl was me and the man sitting next to her was my father. I walked to them, but some guy appeared out of nowhere._

"_Emmanuelle, it's nice to see you again." He smiled. He was tall and had brown hair. His eyes were green. He wore a leather black jacket and black jeans and his shirt was red._

"_Do I know you?" I asked._

"_It's me Camael." He replied as if we've already met before. I raised my eyebrows at him. "You don't remember, do you?"_

"_Remember what?" I questioned annoyed by this smirk that he was wearing right now._

"_You'll know one day but not tonight." He said sitting on a chair that appeared out of nowhere._

"_Why not tonight?" I growled at him. _

"_Tonight, my mission is to warn you." He said gravely. "Stop searching for a mean to go back." _

"_Why?" _

"_you've been brought back because you have a mission that involves the Winchester boys. So, stop searching for a mean cause there's none." _

"_Back? I've never been here in the first place." I yelled._

"_As I said you'll know everything when times will come." _

"_I want to know now. I want to know why I have been taken away from my family to be put in this world. I want to know why you're talking to me in my dreams." I chocked a sob. "Just tell me why."_

"_I can't right now." He answered softly. He took a deep breath and got up. "Just remember keep an eye on them." And he disappeared. _

I woke up with a start. I felt a weight on my stomach when I looked down I saw Dean's hand. I took it off very carefully and put it on the bed. I got up and went to bathroom. I sat on the toilets. I took my face in my hands and started to sob uncontrollably. I clamped my hand on my mouth and try to stay silent as to not wake up the boys. I couldn't go back; there was no mean for me to go back. I won't be able to see my family ever again. And this Camael who does he think he is? I don't want to stay here. I don't want to live where my every nightmare are real. Someone knocked on the door. "You're okay?" Dean's gruff voice asked on the other side. I took a breath and cleared my throat before answering. "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I wiped my tears away and composed myself before going back to bed. "Nellie, sure you're alright?" Dean asked again when I was back into bed. "Yes. Sorry if I woke you up." I apologised. "Night!" I turned my back to him and went back to sleep, well, I tried.

In the morning I acted as if nothing major happened before and we went to the library first to translate the writing before going to visit Dr. Mason. After the library we went to Dr. Mason. Apparently it was a necromancy ritual used to talk with the dead and sometimes could even bring them back. After this we went to see Dr. Mason. Dean was pissed even beyond than pissed. So, we showed to Dr. Mason the paper and we asked him what he could tell us about it. He told us that it was about ritual and Dean finished for him. But Dr. Mason was confused. And Dean snapped. The problem is that Dr. Mason didn't seem to know what we are talking about. The more Dean was accusing him, the less Dr. Mason understood what Dean was referring to. Dean even referred to _Pet Semetary. _That's when I snapped.

"Dean, that's enough!" I yelled. "Obviously, we were mistaken." I grabbed Dean and Sam by their arms. Dean ripped his arm from my grip.

"Where is she?" Dean questioned.

"Get out of my house." Dr. Mason said grabbing his phone. I'm pretty sure he's calling the police. Dean walked to him and ripped the phone from his hands.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?" Dean insisted.

"Dean stop! That's enough." I yelled one more time.

"Dean, look. Beautiful, living plants." Sam reasoned with him. "We're leaving." Sam to Dr. Mason. I walked off after Dean.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shrieked.

"Back off." Dean replied.

"He lost his daughter. You accused him of bringing her back from the dead and the cherry on the top; you dare compare this to _Pet Semetary_." I enumerated.

"That man is innocent, Dean. He didn't deserve that." Sam agreed with me.

"Okay, she's not here. Maybe, he's keeping her somewhere else." Dean insisted.

"Dean, stop this, alright. That's enough." I begged him.

"Guys, I know what I'm doing." Dean assured us.

"No you don't, at all. Dean I don't scare easy, but you're scaring the crap out of me." Sam countered.

"Don't be dramatic, Sam." Dean retorted.

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case." Sam continued and he stopped walking. Dean and I both followed his example. "Cause you would have found something else to kill."

"What…?" Dean stammered confused. I know where this is heading; it's another of their brotherly moment. I tuned them out for a moment and just watched them interact with each other. Dean and Sam had lost everything and they only have each other and look at me I have no one. I'm not a part of their family and probably never will be. I need to go back and I will. I won't give up because some guy appears in my dreams and told me not to. No one can live without their heart, no one can breathe without their lungs, and I can't live without my family. They lost everything but they still have each other. Yes, it is difficult to get over the death of someone you love but you have to keep living, you have to move on. And eventually, one day you'll be alright. They have finished their conversation and I followed to the car.

We went back to the motel. I stayed silent on the way back. I gazed out of the window. Back in the room I sat on one of the bed and read one the books ad tried to find a solution to get rid of Zombie girl. The problem is there were so many versions of this myth and so many ways to kill it that we didn't know where to start. The only thing some of them had in common is the use of silver against them. Now, we have to find out where she might be. Our best guess; Neill. I knew that there was something off with that guy. We went back to his house at night. I followed the boys inside, when no one answered to Dean, he took his gun out. It was loaded with silver bullets. We walked further into the house and we noticed dead plants near his window. She was there definitely. Dean signalled me to stay in the living room while Sam and he went to check the basement. I was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Then, I realised that if dead walking girl was going back, I would be her first victim. So, I followed the boys in the basement. Dean scowled at me and then proceeded to check around. Someone has been living down there. Dean went to check the vent out when Sam asked him if the girl's going after somebody; of course, Dean pulled off his smart ass attitude. Then he told us that Angela's roommate was really broken up, like really broken up over Matt's death. So, our next destination was Angela's old place. We arrived at the house and heard a girl screamed. Apparently, Angela was already home. Talk about holding a grudge. We get inside to see Angela holding scissors and ready to strike. Dean shot her in the back but I'll let you guess that the silver bullets didn't work. Angela ran away. Sam went to see if the girl was alright and I just followed Dean who jumped out of window to follow Angela. The girl, even dead, knows how to run. This night was getting longer by the minute not that I want to go to sleep. I was afraid that I would be visited by this stupid and smugly Camael. No, it's that we have to go back and talk with Neill, again. Of course we also have to find another solution to get rid of the Zombie. Alright, we had a plan though.

We talked to Neill and asked him to take Angela back to the cemetery, so this way we'll be able to put her back where she belongs which means six feet under ground. So, Dean told to Neill that there was only way to make her dead again. He lied saying that we have to perform another ritual at the cemetery. Once Dean gave him some instructions about the 'ritual', we left and headed to the Cemetery. Sam was going to be the bait. We were lighting the candles when we heard some rustling. Sam got his out and when to the direction of the noise. Dean and I were still lighting the candles around Angela's grave. When we heard a shot rang out. Dean and I went to hide behind a tree not too far and waited for Sam to lead near her grave. After a few seconds, we saw Sam running in our direction, easily followed by Angela. She jumped on him and was about to break his neck. Dean got out of his hiding and shot her in the back. She backed away from Sam. Dean kept shooting; my hands were on my ears to block out the noises of the gun being fired. She fell in her coffin and Dean ran to nailed her into her coffin. It was the only way to kill her. I crouched down next to Sam and I checked it he was okay. After doing so, I helped him up. We spent the rest of night, not so long before the sun was up, at covering her coffin with dirt. And when I say we I mean them. Alright, now I could use some sleep. I am knackered. So British of me, right. I just love this word. I was leading the way to the car. I dropped the torches in the trunk; get in the backseat and just lie down. I don't want to be visited by this guy again, but if I'm lucky, I will be too exhausted to visit me in my sleep, again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**__** "Not a problem."**_

_**Thanks for reading. Thanks to Guest for their review. Glad you love it. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like it this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I'm going to the Roadhouse with the boys today. Sam had a vision in which he saw man killed himself. I'm finally going to meet Ellen and her daughter Jo. First of all I have to say I didn't know that Sam has a gift. Well, when you listen to the boys, it's more a curse than a gift. Dean didn't think it was a good idea since the Roadhouse is a bar for hunters like them, and with Sam having vision, well you know the rest. Oh, and it was night. I'm wondering why is it we always travel at night. Anyway, whether Dean thought it was a good idea or not we arrived at the Harvelle's Roadhouse. I followed the boys inside and closed the doors behind me. There were mostly men in the bar and the music wasn't so bad. A blonde woman stopped in front of Dean. Sam approached her and joined them to stand next to Dean.

"Where's Ash?" He questioned her.

"In his back room." She replied.

"Great" was Sam's only answer before he walked away.

"And I'm fine." She called after him. I gave her a wave with my hand when she glanced at me. "And who is that?" She asked Dean raising her eyebrows.

"Hi, I'm Emmanuelle!" I replied raising my hand to shake hers. "But call me Em or Emma or even Nell."

"Jo." She took my hand in hers and gave me a funny look.

"We're kind of on a bit of timetable." Dean said to Jo and grabbed me by my shoulders. "So…" we walked past Jo. We walked in the back of the bar and found Sam knocking on a door on which we could read "Dr. Badass is: In." Sam looked at us and shrugged, Ash wasn't answering to the door. Dean knocked and called him Dr. Badass and not Ash and surely enough, he opened the door. I immediately turned my back on him. Dr. Badass was naked.

"Sam? Dean? Lady?" He sniffed the air. "Sam and Dean." I risked a glance in his direction and turned away one more time. "Who's your lady friend?"

"Hi, I'm Emma! And I'm not shaking hands with naked guy." I said in a tiny and embarrassed voice.

"Hey, Ash, we need your help." Sam told him.

"Hell, then…I guess I need my pants." He said and then closed the door.

We walked back to the bar and waited for him there. Ash arrived a few minutes later with his laptop. Sam gave him the name of a bus company; Blue Ridge. Blue Ridge was located in Guthrie, Oklahoma. Sam asked Jack to check for any bizarre activities in Guthrie. Dean was standing behind Ash, leaning on the beam next to him. After Ash informed us that there were no supernatural activities, Sam asked for the weirdest thing ever. Sam asked Ash to look for a house fire in 1983. The fire's origins would be the baby's nursery, on the night of the baby's sixth month birthday. See, weird, right? Ash was thinking the same but Sam promised him a beer. He asked us to give him fifteen minutes. I was playing the shooting video game. Jo got all the highest score. That's what I was doing for fifteen minutes and as I am the most patient person in the world, I was getting close to beat Jo's score. I would have if we didn't have to leave already. I said goodbye to Jo and Ellen and followed the boys in the car. Ash has found a match.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight." Dean sang and I poked my head between their seats. I looked at Dean briefly and glanced at Sam. "And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…"

"You're kidding, right?" Sam interrupted him and I snickered.

"I heard the song somewhere; I can't get out of my head." Dean explained embarrassed. "I don't know man. What do you got?" Sam looked at the information Ash gave him.

"Andrew Gallagher—born in '83 like me." Sam started. "Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You lost your mother in a nursery fire when you were six months old?" I asked surprised of the similarities between them.

"Yes, it was a demon." Sam replied. Alright, that was unsettling and scary.

"You think the demon killed his mom?" Dean questioned.

"Sure looks like it." Sam retorted.

"How do you know you have to look for him?" I asked taking the paper from Sam's hands.

"Every premonition I've had—if they're not about the demon, they're about the other kids the demon visited." Sam explained and looked at Dean. "Like Max Miller, remember him?"

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho." Dean replied.

"Does that Miller guy have some sort of gift like you?" I questioned Sam.

"Yeah, and he was using it to kill people and I was having the same type of visions about him." Sam answered. "Now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money aon all his bills—phone, credits, utilities." Sam replied.

"Collection agency flags?" Dean asked.

"Not in the system." I replied looking down at the paper.

"They just let him take a walk?"

"Seems like it." I retorted.

"There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there." Sam suggested.

We stopped at a motel in Guthrie. The bed arrangements were the same since what happened with Zombie girl, since the night Camael visited my dreams for the first time. He came almost every night after this one and he always said the same thing, my mission involved the Winchester and I will know in time how he knew me. And every night I just told him to leave me the hell alone. He never listens. I always woke up with Dean's hand on my stomach or my face. I didn't cry anymore because of the dreams, no, I was more annoyed by them than anything.

"_Dreaming of me again." He asked as usual. We were in a classroom._

"_It's not like I have a choice or anything." I grumbled._

"_Still looking for a way back?" he questioned tapping his finger on the table._

"_Does it look like it?" I returned the question. _

"_But you didn't give up. You're still hoping." He stated._

"_Hope is all that I have left. It's the only thing that's keep me going." I replied. _

"_You realise that they've never been your family, that they've never existed." _

"_If you're not going to give an explanation to your little statement, they're still my family and they do exist." I snarled._

"_You are Emmanuelle and you are the very first one of us." He replied._

"_The very first one what?" I asked._

"_I said too much already." He retorted. "But know this world you lived in, this family you've had. They have never existed." He explained. "And you have to come to terms with this. The sooner the better." _

"_And how exactly am I going to do this? No, better yet, why would I believe you?" I questioned angrily._

"_Help the Winchesters and live your life and as to why? Well, you don't have a choice." He smirked. He disappeared right in front of my eyes, to reappear behind me. "Now, there's good news for you. Unless, I really have to, which is unlikely, I won't visit your dreams again." He whispered in my ear. "So goodbye, Sister!" He kissed my temple._

I snapped my eyes open and gasped. I hated waking up like this. He called me 'Sister.' Why? What did he mean by he won't come again? Am I free Carmael's visits dreams? Only the future will tell. You're probably wondering what Carmael was referring too? Well, a few nights ago, he told me that I shouldn't hope to see a world and a family that didn't exist. He wasn't in his intention to say this but this was the sad truth. I refused to believe him and I still do but sometimes I can spend hours without missing my family. I don't even remember the face of my father or the sound of his voice. Not only that I could barely remember when was my first kiss or what I used to do for my birthdays. All my memories were fading away, everything that made me the person that I am today, was fading away. It scares me; it scares me to become someone that I won't be able to recognise. It scares me to forget myself. Of course, I didn't say anything to the boys. I've never even mentioned the dreams thing to them. And I was intending to keep it that way. Dean's handed landed on my face and I couldn't stop the yelp that came out of my mouth. But do not worry, Dean and Sam Winchester weren't awakening by my voice. I moved Dean's hand out of my face and went to the bathroom. I checked the clock and it was already 5 in the morning. It's always 5 in the morning when I woke up. I took a shower, washed my teeth and combed my hair. That I've braided; some of curls fell out of the braid. I changed into the very formal dress that I've bought a while ago and put my blazer on. Then I went out to grab some coffee for the boys. It was already six when I went out of the room. I went to a coffee shop not too far from the hotel. In twenty minutes max I was back at the motel. The boys were still sleeping. I sat at the table and waited for them to wake up.

The reason that I put the formal dress and the blazer on was that we went undercover to find Gallagher. We went as lawyers. We were sitting at a table in the dinner place. We asked some questions to the waitress; Tracy. She told us some interesting thing about Gallagher, how the debt collectors always let him get away without collecting any debt. There's also a bus boy who was fangirling. He talked about Andy, as he called him, as if he was crushing on the guy. Tracy suggested that we should try Orchard Street and once we are there we should look for a van with a barbarian queen riding a polar bear painting on the side. We stopped at the motel first to change into our more usual and casual clothes and we went to Orchard Street. I was wearing some black jeans and a red shirt, and a black leather jacket. There's nothing that cries badass more than a leather jacket. Anyway, there we were waiting for Gallagher to show himself. Sam was deep in thought, Dean and I asked him what was wrong. So he shared with us what he was afraid of. Gallagher is the second one who has gift like him and who might have, because we're not sure yet, turned into a murderer. Dean tried to reassure and convince him, but he also thought that might be possible and he was scared too. I could sense it. We saw Gallagher got out of the building in pjs and a robe. He looked up and there was a blonde who waved at him. A really hot girl who doesn't look like the type that would go for a guy like him. I mean the guy is not bad looking but he's not Abercrombie and Fitch either. Then he talked to a man and the latter gave him his coffee. Then Andrew met an old African-American guy and shook hands with him. Sam told us that he the guy he saw in his vision. Dean ordered Sam to take care of the guy and we both followed Andrew. I got in the passenger seat next to Dean. After driving for a bit, Andrew stopped and got out of his car. Dean kept his hand on the gun he had in his jacket.

"Hey!" He greeted us.

"Hey!" We answered in unison. It was weird and Dean and I glanced at each other. Andrew crept me out.

"This is a cheery ride." He complimented Dean on his car.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Man, you know, '67." He continued. "Impala's best year, if you ask me." What was he doing? I just don't get it. "This is a serious classic." Dean took his hand of his jacket.

"Yeah, I just rebuilt her, too." Dean said touching the dashboard lovingly. I couldn't believe it. "Can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight." Andrew agreed patting him his shoulder. Dean laughed. "Hey…can I have it?"

"Sure man!" Dean said cheerfully getting out of the car. What the hell was happening? I was too stunned to even say a word. Andrew got in the car. He looked at me.

"Hey, honey! You look sweet and all but I just want the car; so can you get out?" He asked sweetly. I was glad to oblige, I smiled at him and got out.

"Sure thing, honey." I heard myself replied sweetly. Andrew took off with the car. I looked at Dean stunned.

"What just happened?" I questioned confused.

"No idea." Dean answered.

Dean took his phone and called Sam. I was leaning on the van. I didn't hear the other side of the conversation. The guy was pacing in front of me and he was confused. He was sincerely afraid for his car. It was weird; it was like being compelled by a vampire you know like the TV Show. If being compelled feel like being raped I understand why you shouldn't remember this little experience. He just got me to do what he wanted and he even got Dean to let him have his precious Impala. It wasn't funny when it happened but now that I think about it, it was quite a sight. Dean hung up with a grave expression. Our guy was dead; he walked in front of a bus. We walked back to the town to join Sam. It was just a few minutes walk. When we arrived the paramedics were taking care of the dead man and Sam was sitting down on the pavement completely shocked. Dean and I joined him. I put my arm over his shoulders. He was feeling guilty for not staying with the man before it happened.

"Thank God!" Dean exclaimed when he saw the Impala. Told you it was his little precious car. He ran to the car. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again." He said checking the car.

"He did not just apologised to his car, calling her baby?" I whispered to Sam and he chuckled.

"At least he left the keys in it." Dean stated. I snorted, this guy was definitely something.

"Yeah, real Samaritan, this guy." Sam replied.

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitchin' his nose." Dean said referring to Andrew. "He's gotta use verbal commands."

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of the bus." Sam informed us. "Andy must have called him or something."

"I don't think it was him." I chimed in.

"Beg your pardon?" Sam asked.

"I just don't think he's our guy, Sam." I repeated.

"Emma, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm telling you he's our guy."

"And I'm telling you, he doesn't look the part of a psycho killer. It's not like he's O.J Simpson. Now that's a psycho killer." I countered.

"Anyway, how are we gonna to track this guy down?" Sam asked both Dean and I. After a pause, Dean answered.

"Not a problem."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: "You better break out the whiskey instead."**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Dean led us to Andy's van. "Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look." He took out a tool and used it to open the van. Inside there were a disco ball, blankets and posters. I stood next to Dean and Sam was on his other side. "Oh come on. This is…this is magnificent, that's what this is." Dean commented appraisingly. "Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no little clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victim's photos." He then pointed to a tiger poster in the corner. "I like the tiger."

"Of course, you would." I scoffed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Hegel? Kant? Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading, guys." Sam said.

Dean held up a large bong. "Yeah, and, uh, Moby Dick's bong." He grinned.

We planned to keep watch over Andy. We went to grab some burger at a mini-mart. We were sitting in the impala watching Andy's van. Once he finished, Dean threw his burger wrap in the back seat hitting me in the face.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled at him. "I'm right there."

"Sorry." He looked sheepishly.

"What I don't get is the motive." Sam said looking at the papers. "I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean Why would Andy waste him?"

"If it _is_ Andy." Dean put in.

"Dude, enough." Sam replied exasperated.

"What?"

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of the bus." Sam explained. "Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math."

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all." Dean defended.

"I agree with Dean on this one." I chimed in sipping my coffee. The third I had today, might I add.

"Well, how the hell would you know?" Sam questioned. "I mean, why are you bending over backwards, defending him?"

" 'Cause you're not right about this." Dean answered.

"About Andy?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows. I heard a bang and I gasped literally jumping in my seat. It was Andy.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?" Andy questioned us.

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed away…" Sam started.

"Tell the truth." Andy cut him off not buying his lies.

"That's what I'm…" Sam tried to continue but once again he was cut off by Dean this time.

"We hunt demons." Dean replied telling the truth as Andy asked him.

"What?" Andy asked stunned by the revelation.

"Dean?" Sam and I gasped at the same time.

"Demons, spirits—things your worst nightmare wouldn't even touch." Dean continued as if he couldn't stop. "Sam here, he's my brother. Nellie, in the back is…well, we don't really know what she is." Good to know that I don't have a label, yet.

"Dean, shut up!" Sam tried to stop him.

"I'm trying to." He replied. I put my hand over his mouth but he ripped it away. "He's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's gonna become one himself, cause you're all part of something that's terrible, and I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right." I gaped at him.

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone." Andy ordered us.

"Okay" Dean and I answered this time. Dean put his head in his hand ashamed. Sam got out of the car and followed Andy.

"Whoa, is that why you believed in Andy's innocence? Because you don't want Sam to be another Max Miller." I questioned.

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "You?"

"Oh, I really think that Andy's innocent." I replied. "Alright, let's check on Sam."

Dean got out of the car. Sam saw us and waved us to not come close to them. He was talking to Andy still. We couldn't hear what they're saying but Sam as trying to talk to him and to calm him. All of the sudden, Sam held his head. Dean and I ran to check on him. Dean held him as Sam knelt on the ground. Clearly, Sam got a vision. Dean asked him what the vision was about. Sam told him that there was a woman who's going to burn alive in a gas station. He said that she got triggered by a call on her cell phone. Andy assured us that he didn't do anything. Anyway, Sam stayed behind with him while Dean and I went to the gas station to sop whatever was going to happen. When we arrived, he was already too late, the woman was dead. She died before we even arrived at the gas station. Dean was on the phone with Sam while I went to dig around to see what I could find. It couldn't have been Andy, Sam was with him the whole time and he didn't call anyone. I got her name from one of the firemen. She was Holly Beckett. I called Ash to have some information about her. He gave me some interesting information. I ended the call with as we reached Sam and Andy.

"Victim's name was Holly Beckett, forty one, single." Dean said to them as he got out of the car.

"Who is she?" Sam asked to Andy.

"Never heard of her." Andy replied.

"I called Ash aka Dr. Badass on the way over here, he came up with some interesting information." I started. "Apparently, Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, in 1983. The same day you were born, Andy."

"Andy, were you adopted?" Sam questioned Andy.

"Well, yeah." Andy answered offhandedly.

"You were? And you neglected to mention that." Dean replied.

"It never really came up. I mean, I never knew my birth parents." Andy retorted. "And, like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you think this Holly woman could actually be…"

"I don't know. We tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only. Sealed in the county office." Dean informed him.

"Well, screw that!" Andy scoffed.

We got into the impala, I sat in the front. We drove to the county office. When we arrived there, Andy got us in. The officer let us work after Andy "twitched his little nose"; as Dean put it so nicely. We looked through the files searching for Andy's birth certificate. Then Andy compelled the officer to leave the office to get a coffee.

"Got it." Sam called out.

"Yeah!" Dean and I moved over to see what he found.

"Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother." Sam announced.

"Does anyone have a vicodin?" Andy asked stunned.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption." Sam explained. "You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill 'em." Andy assured us.

"We believe you." Dean reassured him. He glanced at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Alright, we all believe Andy. So, if he didn't do it who did?" I questioned.

"I think I've got a pretty good guess." Sam took a dramatic pause. "Holly Beckett gave birth to twins."

"You've got to be kidding me." I exclaimed.

"I have…an evil twin." Andy put his arm over his head.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallagher family, obviously." Sam continued. "And your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

"Andy, how you doing? Still with us?" Dean questioned him.

"Um…what was my brother's name?" Andy asked sighing.

"Here…um, Ansem Weems." Sam answered looking through the file he was holding. Andy shook his head notifying us that he didn't know the guy. "He's got a local address."

"Wait, he lives here?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"That can't be a coincidence." I commented.

"Well, let's get a look at him. There's a picture coming over from the DMV right now." Dean suggested as he took the picture from the fax machine and brought it over to us. He looked through it and I took a peek over his shoulder. I was stunned, to say the least, by what was on the paperwork. "I hate to kick you while you're freaked." He gave the paper to Andy. "Take a look at that." Andy was stunned just as much as I was.

"Yep that's definitely not a coincidence." I said again. Ansem Weems was actually Webber. The fangirling busboy we met at the dinner earlier that day. That's creepy.

We got into the car and drove to the dinner to find the busboy. Sam asked Andy to tell us everything about Webber/Weems. Andy and I were both leaning on the seat of Sam and Dean. Andy told us that Webber showed us eight months ago and acted as if they were both best friends. The one million dollar question was why didn't he just tell the truth to Andy? Sam had another one of his visions. Those visions sucked though. They always left the young Winchester in great pain. Dean pulled over and went to Sam's side of the car and opened his door, and held Sam's head in his hands. After, Sam recovered from his vision, he told us that Ansem had Tracy. The waitress that took care of us and told us about Andy. She was going to jump off the bridge. We drove to the dam where Tracy and Ansem were. I got out of the car and joined the brothers at the trunk.

"Dean, Emma, you should stay back." Sam said to us while they were taking some guns out of the trunk.

"No argument here. I've had my head screwed with enough for one day." Dean replied.

"I'm coming then." I declared taking a shotgun out.

"No, you're staying with me." Dean protested.

"But…" I started but Sam cut me off.

"Dean's right, it would be better for you." Sam agreed with his brother.

"I'm coming with you." Andy intervened.

"Andy…" Sam started.

"Look, it's Tracy out there…then I'm coming." Andy stopped him.

Sam and Andy left. Dean took a sniper rifle from the trunk. We placed ourselves to a point from where Dean could shoot without being seen. I crouched down next to him. I could see the dam and the people there. I couldn't make out who was who, since all I could see was just their shape. Dean readied himself to shoot when all of the sudden we heard a voice saying they could see us. I assumed it was Ansem's voice. Dean and I exchanged a look and we fixed the bridge once more. Then the voice said bye bye and Dean took the sniper rifle and pointed it under his chin. All I wanted to do was to stop him but something or someone ordered me not too, just to wait my turn. So, I waited but nothing happened. It was frightening and in the same time fascinating. If Ansem didn't need to actually voice his orders to compel you to do something, then that means the guy was really powerful. A shot rang in the dead silence of the night. The compulsion wore off and I pulled the sniper riffle away from Dean's chin. I didn't have to though because Dean already did it but you can never be too sure. When we realised and understood that Ansem was dead we joined Sam, Andy and Tracy on the bridge.

In the morning, the police came onto the bridge. Tracy was taken care of by the paramedics. Andy compelled the Sheriff and his deputies to think that Ansem killed himself. Andy walked back to us and glanced at Tracy but the latter turned her eyes away from him. She was still afraid of what happened last night. She avoided looking at him and Andy looked hurt by her attitude. Anyway, we couldn't stay much longer in the town. Sam left him his phone number and told Andy that he could call anytime he needed too. We walked back to the car. I placed myself between the brothers and placed my hands in the crook of their arms.

"Looks like I was right." Sam started.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"Andy, he's a killer, after all." Sam replied.

"He didn't have a choice. He did it to save Tracy, Dean and me." I countered.

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody." Sam continued.

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho." Dean argued. "He was pushed into that."

"Webber was pushed, too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, _I _was pushed by Jessica's death." Sam explained. Now, I was confused, who's Jessica?

"What's your point, Sam?" Dean asked to Sam. He stopped to walk and faced Sam. The hand that was holding his arm fell to my side.

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder." Sam replied facing Dean now and causing my second hand to fall to my side too. "Everyone. Maybe that's what the Demon's doing—pushing us, finding way to break us."

"I don't know your demon but I'm pretty sure that's not what he wants." I tried to reassure him.

"Nellie's right, we don't know what the demon wants, okay?" Dean agreed "Quit worrying about it." Dean resumed his walk to the car and I followed his example. Actually the car was just right before us.

"You know I heard you before, Dean." Sam said. "When Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am."

"That was mind control!" Dean defended himself. "It's like being Roofied, man, that doesn't count." I snorted.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"No, I'm calling a do-over." Dean announced.

"Seriously!" I scoffed.

"What are you, seven?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter. We've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of the bitch and kill it." Dean replied. His phoned rang.

"Sounds good to me." I said stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam and I both got into the car as Dean answered his phone.

As soon as Dean revved the engine, I fell into slumber. For the first time in weeks, my dreams and sleep weren't disturbed by Camael's visit. He was true to his words and I appreciated it. I don't know where we were heading to but I didn't care as I was enjoying my sleep as much as I could. I didn't know it till now but I was suffering from a little lack of sleep. I don't know for how long I was asleep when someone gently shook my shoulder. I slapped the said hand away, I heard a yelped. Seconds later someone literally shout in my ears. I shot up awake to find Dean laughing at my expense. I grumbled a "not cool, dude!" And followed them into the Roadhouse. I followed them up to the bar and took a seat next to them. Ellen put a beer in front of them and I asked her if I could have a coffee instead. I realised the bar was empty as she placed a steamy cup of coffee in front of me. After sending Jo to get another case of beer, Ellen asked us about our last hunt. To which Dean answered it was a family thing. I got look from Ellen, sensing the question behind, I said I was just tagging along and helping.

"Not anymore." Ellen replied putting some papers in front of us. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his sixth-month birthday. You think it was the demon both times, don't you?" Ellen asked. "You think it went after the Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so." Sam replied.

"Sam." Dean's voice held some warning.

"Why?" Ellen asked.

"None of your business." Dean snapped at her. I held my breath and observed them.

"You mind your tone with me, boy." Ellen warned him. "This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards." Ellen explained. "Now, at best, all we've got is us, together. No secrets or half truths here." None of us answered. Her glare on the other hand frightened and subconsciously I gulped. But if the boys weren't about to spill, I won't either.

"There are people out there, like Andrew Gallagher…like me." Sam replied. "And, um…we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, a psychic ability." Dean shook his head angrily. "Me—I have visions—premonitions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?" Ellen wanted to know more.

"We don't really know for sure." Sam replied.

"These people out there, these psychics—are they dangerous?" She questioned.

"No, they're not." I replied.

"Not all of them." Dean corrected.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous." Sam corrected both Dean and I.

"Okay, how many of 'em are we looking at?" Ellen asked.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far." Dean explained ad I listened attentively not really knowing the real story. "They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's sixth-month birthday."

"That's not true." Sam refuted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Webber, or Ansem Weems, or whatever his name is—I looked at his files." Sam explained. "And there was no house fire. He's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks the pattern. So, if there's any others like him, there'll be nothing in the system." Ellen continued. "No way to track 'em all down."

"And so, who knows how many of 'em are really out there?" Dean said with realisation in his voice and somehow this left some sort of bitter taste in my mouth.

"I think I would like something stronger than coffee." I said pushing my cup away from me.

"Jo, honey?"

"Yeah?"

"You better break out the whiskey instead." Ellen asked her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: We're next door to a prison.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to RebornRose1992 for their review. Glad you found it interesting. Hope you'll like what I have in store for her. Anyway, thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Los Angeles, California." Dean said as he closed the trunk. We were about to leave the Roadhouse.

"What's in L.A?" Sam asked.

"A young girl has been kidnapped by an evil cult." Dean replied fumbling with his keys in his hands.

"Alright, does this girl have a name?" I questioned leaning on the car.

"Katie Holmes." Sam and I laughed at his answer.

"That's funny. And for you, so bitchy." We heard loud noises coming from the bar. Right after we heard the women in the bar arguing.

"Of course, on the other hand—catfight." Dean suggested walking to the bar. Sam and I followed him.

"I think we should let them deal with this on their own, don't you think?" I said reluctant to go inside. Don't think Dean and Sam listened to me; they actually ignored me and went inside anyway. I followed them inside.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna chain me up in the basement?" I heard Jo yelled.

"You know what? You've had worse ideas than that recently!" Ellen countered as she put the chairs down. "Hey! If you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school."

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection!" Jo shouted back.

"Yeah, but getting yourself killed in some dusty backroad, _that's_ where you belong?" Ellen questioned strongly. Jo was the first one to notice us and Ellen turned around to face us. "Guys, bad time."

"Yes, ma'am" Sam replied.

"Yeah, don't mind us." I said moving to the door.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten, anyway." Dean added.

"Wait. I wanna know what they think about this." Jo wanted to involve us in this fight. I don't think it's a good idea.

"I don't care what they think." Ellen replied. A family of four entered the bar. They were wearing shirt with 'Nebraska is for Lovers' written on the front.

"Are you guys open?" The father asked.

"No." Jo answered at the same time as Ellen answered. "Yes." The couple looked at the two women confused.

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the road." And they left the bar as quickly as they could. I stepped closer to Dean and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Still think it's good idea, D-Man?" The phone rang. Mother and daughter had a little stare down to know which one was going to answer the phone. Finally, Ellen caved in and went to answer the call. As soon as Ellen answered it, Jo looked to us and handed to Dean a file.

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." She enounced. Dean looked at her strangely and I understood why. "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might." He replied. Couldn't agree more. Jo raised her eyebrows and still held the file to him. I was about to take it but Dean snatched it away from Jo's hands. Dean looked through it.

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished—all from the same building, all young blondes." Jo explained. "Only happens, every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or—"

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean asked cutting her off.

"I did it myself." Jo replied. Dean hummed appraisingly.

"I've got to admit, we've hit the road fro a lot less." Sam commented.

"Good. If you like the case so much, you take it." Ellen said as she walked back to us.

"Mom!" Jo protested.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't lose you too. I just won't." Ellen said.

So, there we are on the road to Philadelphia. Ellen didn't want to lose her daughter and Jo wanted to prove herself. I also had this strange feeling that Jo didn't like me much. Plus, I'm pretty sure that there is something going on between Jo and Dean. As for Camael, he didn't make another appearance in my dreams and for this I'm thankful. As for my memories, they're fading away still. The boys still didn't know about this and I'm not about to tell them. I mean what could they possibly do about that, not that much. Officially, I gave up on finding a way to go home. Well, actually I wasn't really looking anymore because the more time I spent there and the more I wished to stay. The words Camael repeated to me so many times, the very words I refused to believe. Well, I believed them now. Because not only I was forgetting every figment of my childhood or any other moment that made the person that I am today, but I was also able to see the failures in those memories. I won't be able to tell you what exactly but it's all blurry. I have the impression my life passed as if it was a dream. So, yeah I should be worried but in the same time I knew that as long as I was with the Winchesters, I'll be safe. Does that sound logical or rational to you? I didn't really have a real relationship with the brothers, yet. I mean, yeah, we cracked up some jokes and they do make fun of me sometimes but I don't know if we're friends yet.

Today, after spending a night at a motel, we went to the building where the women had vanished. Sam picked the lock of the flat and we got in.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case." Sam said.

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out there, working one of these things? I don't think so." Dean replied. They started to use their EMF meters.

"Maybe we should have let her a chance to prove that she actually could." I commented.

"Still, I don't think she can." Dean countered. "Getting anything?"

"No, not yet." Sam replied. I walked around looking for something interesting. It was a pretty apartment, really nice if you don't count the vanishing thing. "What's that?" I heard Sam asked behind me.

"What?" Dean asked. I joined Sam near a light switch outlet. Sam wipes some of it off with his finger. It was a black substance.

"Holy crap!" Sam commented. Dean did the same as his brother.

"I don't think it's a good idea to touch that thing." I said worryingly.

"That' ectoplasm. Well, Sam, Nellie, I think I know what we're dealing with here." Dean made a pause. "It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man." I snorted.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff, you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit." Sam replied not amused by his reference.

"All right, let's find this badass before he snags anymore girls." Dean retorted. We walked out of the flat and through the hallway. We heard voices and people coming our way. We ducked behind a wall. I was kinda crushed by Sam and Dean. Anyway I did recognised Jo's voice. Dean peeked around the corner. It seems that I was right, it was Jo, indeed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean questioned. I would like to know, too.

"There you are, honey." She replied. There was a man with her, I assumed that he's the superintendent. Jo walked to Dean and put an arm around his waist. "This is my boyfriend, Dean and his friends, Sam and Emma." She introduced us.

The guy shook Dean's hand. "Good to meet you. Quite a gal you've got here."

"Oh, yeah, she's a pistol." Dean chuckled and sort of slapped her back. Sam and I exchanged a confused look.

"So, did you already check out the apartment?" Dean glanced down at her. "The one for rent?" Jo clarified.

"Y-yeah, yes. Loved it. Great flow." Dean retorted.

"How'd you get in?" The man asked. How do we answer that?

"It was open." Dean lied smoothly.

"Now, Ed, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked the man who now has a name, Ed.

"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent." Ed answered.

"Well her loss, our gain. 'Cause if Dean-O loves it, that's good enough for me." Jo said laughing.

"Oh sweetie." Dean-O hit her on the back one more time.

Jo handed Ed a wad of cash. "We'll take it." My eyes bulged out of their orbits at the amount of money that was in her hand.

"Okay." Ed stammered stunned just as me at the amount of money.

There's no need to tell you that Dean was kind of pissed off at Jo. So, he gave her the silent treatment as they made their way back at the apartment. Sam and I remained silent and went to the impala to grab our stuff before going back to the apartment. As soon as I stepped inside I dropped the bags near the door and followed Sam at the table. He was going to teach me how to put a gun together. Dean grabbed his duffel and took his own gun out to clean it. Jo was looking through her files. Sam gave me a Glock 22 to put back together. I placed the barrel into the front portion of the slide and pushed it forward until it stopped moving. I compressed the recoil spring assembly and placed it in the slide immediately at the rear of the barrel. I pressed it down firmly and then I released the tension so it will expand and fill its section of the slide. I placed the slide on the rails on the top of the Glock's frame. I placed it at the very front of the frame, pushed it back on the rails until it clicked into place. I racked the slide back once and, as it was unloaded, I dry fired it; just like Sam showed me. "Yeah, I did it!" I exclaimed throwing my fists in the air. I received weird looks from the other three. They were going through the files again and I took a good ten minutes to put my gun together. I put it away for the time being and decided to join their conversation. Apparently, before being converted into apartments, it was a warehouse built back in 1924. No one died of a brutal death; it was mainly an empty field. So the most likely other theory was a cursed object that brought the spirit with it. Dean and Jo were going to scan the top two floors while Sam and I will take the other two. Walking around the building with EMT meters mad me feel like some ghost hunters you see in TV shows. You know the ones where real journalists will go into real haunted house. The houses you swear to stay away from because they're haunted but you can't stop yourself from watching because it's fascinating. Well, now I am in the real world, sort of, no really I am in a real world; just not mine. But if we believe Camael, it's mine as much as it's Sam's and Dean's world.

"You do that a lot lately." Sam said bringing me back to reality.

"What?" I asked.

"Spacing out." Sam replied

"I do?" I questioned. I don't remember spacing out at all.

"Yeah, you even stopped walking." He said turning to me. It was true I stopped following him.

"I guess I do." I sighed. "Sorry." I apologised scratching my head.

"That's fine." Sam waved his casted arm at me. "I guess it's normal considering…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, considering my situation." I chuckled. "Well, if you think, this is my way of dealing with things, you're wrong." I declared resuming my walk.

"Why are you spacing out?" He asked smiling.

"Back home, when I space out I go into my own bubble, my own world." I replied. "Fleeing the reality of the world but really most of time it's because I'm bored." I thought for a second. "Mostly, I think it's because I'm suffering from short attention span."

"Here?"

"I'm thinking mostly." I retorted. "Well, actually I'm trying to remember things from home."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned, we turned in another hallway.

"I'm forgetting things from home;" I answered. "but it's not important right now." I finished walking ahead of him.

We went back to the apartment without finding anything interesting. Jo and Dean joined us later and they did find something. Apparently the ghost is keeping souvenirs; they found a scalp in the vent. That ghost is really twisted but I shouldn't be surprised by it, should I? Anyway, the sleeping arrangements changed since we'll sleep in this apartment. Jo and I were sharing the bed and Dean and Sam will sleep in the couch and the armchair.

The night was short. I don't even think Jo slept in the bed last night. I lied still for a few minutes staring at the ceiling, trying to remember something about my family. An exercise, I'm doing almost everytime I'm not busy hunting creepy stuff. I got out of the bed, still wearing the clothes from the day before. I walked to the kitchen but I stopped when I heard Dean and Jo sharing memories about their father. I listened to their respective memories. Dean talking about the smile his father had when he bull's-eyed all his targets when he shot for the first time. Jo talking about how her family would be a family again when her father will walk through the door after a hunt. The first thing that pop into my head about my dad; something that I do remember clearly; unlike other souvenirs. Something, that wasn't blurry or fuzzy, it's the morning of my final exams when I was in my senior year. I was anxious about it, so, I went into my father's bedroom, he was awake and sitting on his bed. I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, all he did was to gently tapping me on the head and said 'I'm proud of you.' I remember because it's the very first time and the only time he ever said it. And I realised here and then, that I couldn't let go, not without a fight. I might think that I've accepted this but I don't want to, I can't. Sam burst through the door and announced that the cop was outside. Another girl had disappeared. Dean left shortly after to ask information about the girl who disappeared. Sam, Jo and I stayed behind to do some research. Seriously, it was useless because there was nothing to be found. Maybe we're missing something.

"Teresa Ellis—apartment 2-F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn." I heard Dean said while my eyes were fixed on an interesting photo. We weren't looking at the right place.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked.

"Cracks all over the plasters—walls, ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too." Dean replied.

"Between that and that tuft of hair, I'd say this sucker's coming from the wall." Sam said.

"Or not." I chimed in. I handed them the photo.

"An empty field?" Sam remarked.

"Look at the building next door." I indicated them. "More precisely, the windows."

"Bars." Sam noticed.

"We're next door to a prison." Dean stated.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: What would come out of it. **_

_**Thanks for reading my story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who faavourited my story. Hope you'll like this chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Jo called Ash to have information about the building next door. Jo called Ash to have information about the prison next door. I started to put all the papers and the photos together. Clean up the mess a bit. Another one of my weird habits when I get nervous or when I'm thinking.

"You know that might explain the M.O of the pissed off spirit." I said thoughtfully. Before they could answer, Jo ended the call with Ash.

"Okay. Moyamensing Prison—built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this—they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door." Jo informed us.

"Well then, we need a list of all the people executed there." Sam said.

"Ash is already on it." Jo replied.

Ash sent a list of names to Sam who was now going through it on his computer. 157 names, 157 possibilities. Sam scrolled through the list of names and stopped on the name of Herman Webster Mudgett. Yes, the famous first serial killer of America, Henry Howard Holmes. The chances for us to have to deal with his ghost are probably one out of a million but there we are in a building haunted by him. He was executed in the empty field on the 7th May 1896 by Moyamensing Prison. I was right for his modus operandi, the guy had a thing for pretty young and blond girl, which explains the victims. All we had to do now was to find the bones. Needless to say that I didn't feel exceptionally thrilled by this idea. But, I was determined to be a hunter and to work side by side with Sam and Dean, so I'm going to suck it up.

"Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete." Sam explained to both Jo and I.

"Yeah, that would be a problem." I commented. "But why would he do something like that?"

"Story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse, 'cause, you know, that's what he used to do." Dean replied smirking.

"You know something?" Sam said and moved to the table where he rummaged through the photos. "We might have an even bigger problem than that."

"How does this get bigger?" Jo asked.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers…inside the walls." He explained.

"The walls?" I exclaimed looking around me; making sure I was at a good distance from them.

"Yeah, he'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death." Sam finished.

"So, Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside _these_ walls." Jo concluded.

"Seriously, the walls!?" I muttered stunned by this possibility.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars—we've gotta smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl." Dean suggested.

We split up into two teams. Once again I was paired up with Sam and Dean with Jo. We were walking through the walls. It was dusty, there were cobwebs everywhere. I even asked Sam, if there were any rats in there. He just gave a dead-pan look and kept walking in the walls. Sam was on the phone with Jo. When he hung up, he said that we had to look for the southeast wall. We checked out everywhere but we found no trace of Teresa. We got out of the walls and now were walking back to meet up with Dean and Jo. Someone literally rammed into us.

"Hey!" I exclaimed at the same time Sam said "Whoa." It was Dean.

"He's got Jo." Was his only answer.

"What? How'd that happen?" Sam questioned him. We followed Dean in the hallways.

"I wasn't with her, I left her alone. Damn it!" Dean replied angrily. Angry at what? I don't know. I think angry at the ghost for taking Jo and angry at himself for not being able to protect her.

"We'll find her, alright." I tried to reassure him.

"Where?" He questioned. I was about to answer 'I don't know.' But there was a little voice inside my head that sounded like my best friend 'Don't say I don't know! Because you do.'

"Inside the walls." I replied knowing well that it wasn't the right answer.

"We've been inside the walls all night. If none of the other girls are there, she won't be either." Dean countered. We stepped in the flat together.

"Look, try to take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O wrong." Sam suggested.

"We better freakin' think fast." Dean said. His phone rang, he answered it. "Yeah?...Ellen." He said he as facing us and Sam and I looked up at him. "She's gonna have to call you back. She's taking care of feminine business…Look, we'll get her back….The spirit we're hunting, it took her…She'll be okay, I promise…What?...It won't. I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry. I really am." He hung up. "Damn it!" Dean exclaimed angrily. I could read it in his eyes. He felt as if he failed Jo when he didn't.

"Don't beat yourself up, Dean. There's nothing you could have done." Sam said to his brother.

"Sam's right." I agreed giving Dean his phone back. "It wasn't your fault."

"Tell me you've got something." Dean asked ruefully to his brother.

"Maybe. Look." Sam said looking at the blueprint in front of him. "If you look at the layout of the Holmes Murder Castle, there's other torture chambers inside the walls, right?"

"Right." Dean replied.

"But there's one we haven't considered yet—the one in his basement." Sam informed us.

"This building doesn't have a basement." Dean countered.

"You're right. It doesn't. But I just noticed this—beneath the foundation," Sam showed the foundation on the blue print. "it looks like part of an old sewer system. It hasn't been used for…" Dean didn't let Sam finished his sentence.

"Let's go."

There was a tense silence among the three of us. Sam was walking with the metal detector in order to locate the sewer system. Dean was carrying a bag and a shovel. And I was trying to keep up with them as we walked through the street. Sam was scanning the area with his metal detector. Jo and I weren't real friends but I didn't want anything to happen to her and I can only start to imagine how scared she could be by this spirit. I know we'll arrive before he could do anything really bad to her, I really hope so. I followed the brother to an empty field. In the middle of the field the metal detector became crazy. Dean dropped his bag on the ground and started digging. After a few minutes the shovel hit something. Dean dropped the shovel on the ground, Sam and I crouched down and wiped the dirt away from the trap doors. With Dean's help Sam opened them. There was a ladder that led deep underground. Dean handed Sam a shotgun and to me a glock, and we descended the ladder. Dean went first I followed him and then came Sam. We landed in some tunnels that were pretty tight for the two men. We crawled through them for several minutes. It felt like hours. Dean stopped at a small grid; I looked over his shoulder to see a man with dirty clothes. "Hey!" Dean called attracted his attention to us. Dean and I shot him and the spirit disappeared. We opened the grid and rushed into the room. We approached the metal cases that were in the room. Dean called for Jo. Her voice came from one of the metal cases. Dean rushed over her case to free her. I went to look into the other metal cases in order to find Teresa. I looked into the thin opening. In the metal cases there were dead bodies already rotten. I put my hand over my mouth and nose to not smell the bitter scent. I turned around to see that Sam was freeing Teresa from her own metal case. I got up and joined him into freeing Teresa.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back." I heard Jo said.

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet." Dean replied.

"What?" Jo exclaimed.

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we've got." Dean turned to look at us. Sam was holding and my hand was rubbing her back in reassurance.

"Still, we need to get Teresa out of there." I said.

We went back to the surface with Teresa and Jo. I led Teresa to the nearest hospital and gave her instructions that she would have to tell to the police about what happened. The most important things she will have to keep a secret was our involvement in her freedom. She thanked me and asked me to give her thanks to Dean and Sam and then she hugged me tightly. You know in my old life, I've always been fascinated and scared by ghost stories and possession stuff. I've never thought that I would be one those guys who risked their lives for other people. I helped people before in my life not in near death experience of course, but I did. Not once I received a thanks you, not a sincere one. As Teresa hugged me as thanks; I could feel she really meant it. I couldn't help but feel proud. Proud of the choice I've made to hunt with Dean and Sam. There will be plenty of time for me to regret that choice but for the moment I was happy with this choice. I left her in the hand of the nurses and the doctors and I went to accomplish my second mission. There were constructions going on not too far away from where we found Jo. I had to take one of the cement truck and drove too to the field. The three of them were waiting for me. Sam raised his hand to signal me to stop. I got out and Sam and Dean lowered the slide and angled it at the entry of the sewer.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked in disbelief as I joined them.

"Don't worry, Jo-Jo. I'll give it back." I replied smirking coyly. Dean went to push the lever and we watched as the cement flew down the slide.

"Well, that'll keep him down there till hell freezes over." Dean stated after a short pause.

After being all cleaned up from our journey of the last two days and the arrival of Ellen, we were all in the Impala driving back to the Roadhouse. I was sat between Sam and Jo; Dean and Ellen were sat in the front. The atmosphere in the car was a tensed one and it was an awkward drive; a really awkward one. It was really quiet during the first hours of the drive. I tried to busy my mind by thinking about other stuff, other than the silent ride. Mission Impossible; since I could literally feel the anger of Ellen in her silence. My father has the same type of anger; I have the same type of anger. When someone yelled at you when their angry it's a rather good sign, it means that in the next few minutes that followed the argument, they would talk to you again. But when they are silent and they don't blow up immediately, believe me it's gonna take sometime for them to talk to you. Most of the time they don't talk because they are disappointed or way too angry, and they don't want to say something they might regret one day. Most of the time it's frustrating to not be able to express what you really feel.

"Boy, you—you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Dean said after a while. Ellen didn't answer and just stare ahead. Awkward, I said? Awkward doesn't cover it. "How about we listen to some music?" Dean said putting the radio on. "Cold as Ice" was playing. Ellen shut it off immediately. I exchanged a look with Sam and Jo. Dean glanced at us in the back. "This is gonna be a long drive." And, oh boy, it was a long drive.

We arrive at the Roadhouse in the morning. Ellen literally dragged Jo outside of the car. Sam and Dean followed them inside but I chose to stay behind. I leaned on the car and waiting for them to finish. Call me a coward if you want but I wanted to stay out of the way. Sam and Dean joined my side by the car. We waited for the daughter/mother explanation to finish and see what would come out of it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: I'm listening, Matlock. **_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Ladysunshine6 for her review. They won't get together, for the moment. I hope it will be soon too. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I'm screwed actually we're screwed. Sam and I have been arrested by a FBI agent accompanied by a SWAT team. For Dean, well, I have no news. My head was on the cold steel table waiting for whoever was going to interrogate me. I heard the door opened. I raised my head to see the same FBI agent who arrested Sam and me.

"I brought you a drink." She said putting the glass on the table in front of me. She sat across me.

"Thank you, Agent Ballard." I said before drinking. "So, you're playing the good cop card. Where's the bad cop?"

"He's with your friend, Dean." She replied.

"What about Sam?" I questioned.

"Well, I'll see him when I'm finished here." She answered.

"And why are you holding us?" I asked again.

"Well, Dean is being held on suspicion of murder. And Sam, well, I don't know yet. You, you're only here to answer some questions." She informed me.

"Murder?" I exclaimed surprised. "And who did he murder?"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get to that. Now, Emma, I can call you Emma?" I nodded. "You're a mystery. I have loads of information about your two friends but about you, nothing. It's almost as if you don't exist." I listened to her. "And yet; you're travelling with a murderer and his brother."

"They're just helping me out and Dean is not a murderer." I defended.

"I tried everything to ID'ed you. Fingerprints, photos, everything. Nothing popped out, you are a nobody." Ballard continued. "But there you are."

"I…I…I don't know what to tell you. I would try to explain but you wouldn't believe me." I stuttered.

"Try me!" Ballard challenged me.

"Alright, I fell from the sky." I said all at once. She stared at me and then she laughed.

"I heard a lot of things but that's a first." She laughed more. When she sobered up, she talked again.

"Alright, let's say I believe you for now. How do you fit in this trio you seemed to form with the Winchesters?"

"Well, actually, I don't know myself. I'm just tagging along, travelling the country. Trying to find a way home, really, that's all what I do with them." I retorted.

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more." I nodded.

"Alright, I believe you for now. Maybe now, you can tell me what happened with Karen Giles then?" She questioned.

I sighed. "I don't see the arm in telling you the truth…It all started with Anthony Giles." I started.

_I was waiting for Sam to bring our coffees while Dean was reading the newspaper. "Here you go" Sam said putting the tray with the cups on the table._

"_Coffee, yeah!" I said excitedly. Sam chuckled._

"_Anthony Giles!" Dean said handing Sam the news paper._

"_Who's Anthony Giles?" I asked sipping from my coffee._

"_The Baltimore lawyer. Working late at his office, check it out." Dean replied to me and indicated to Sam what article to read. Sam scanned the newspaper before speaking again._

"_His throat was slit but the room was clean. Huh. No DNA, no prints." Sam announced._

"_Keep reading, it gets better." Dean encouraged him to read the rest of the article._

"_Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant." Sam read out._

"_So I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tapes…" Dean trailed off on purpose._

"_Or it's an invisible killer." Sam finished._

"_You mean like the spirit kind of killer?" I asked unsure._

"_Yes, Nellie; my favourite kind. What do you think, Scully? We'll check it out?" Dean questioned Sam._

"_I'm not Scully, you're Scully." Sam protested._

"_No, I'm Mulder. You're a red-headed woman." Dean countered getting up. I followed him._

"_If Sam's Scully, and you, Mulder, who am I?" I asked him._

"_You're the alien who fell from the sky." He replied shrugging. I mused his answer and shrugged._

"_It kind of fits perfectly." I said. _

That's the real version I had to change a details, here and there for her. I don't need her to think that I'm crazier that she already thinks I am.

"See, Dean didn't do anything. As we weren't in town at the moment." I commented.

"So, tell me what happened next." She encouraged me to continue.

"Well, the next step was to go and talk to his wife. As their father was friend with her husband. They both wanted to be here for her."

_We were all seated around the table; dressed as insurance agents. Karen was crying. "Insurance. I totally forgot about the Insurance." Karen commented as she looked at the paperwork._

"_We're sorry to bother you right now. But the company is required to conduct its own investigation." Sam apologised._

"_Sure." She nodded._

"_Could you tell us anything you remember about the night your husband died?" I asked her._

"_Tony and I were just supposed to have dinner. He called and said that he was having computer troubles and that he had to work late. And that was it." She told._

"_Do you have any idea who could've done this to him?" Sam questioned further._

"_No. No. It's like I told the police. I—I have no idea." Karen stammered._

"_Did Tony mention anything unusual to you in the days before his death?" Dean questioned in his turn._

"_Unusual?" Karen frowned._

"_Yeah, like, strange." Dean clarified._

"_Strange?" Karen repeated confused._

"_You know, Karen, weird. Weird noises, visions, anything like that?" Dean explained to her. I kicked him under the table to stop him. He glared at me and I glared back._

"_He had a nightmare the day before he died." Karen told us._

"_What kind of nightmare?" I questioned._

"_Uh, he said that he woke up in the middle of the night and there was a woman standing at the foot of his bed. He blinked. She was gone. I mean, it was just a nightmare." She answered._

"_Did he say what she looked like?" Dean asked her._

"_What the hell difference does it make what she looked like?" Karen asked._

"_Uh, it's just…our company is very thorough." Dean replied._

"_He said she was pale, and she had dark, red eyes." Karen finished._

"That was it, we bid our goodbyes to Karen and we left." I continued with my story.

"Emma, an eyewitness saw two men fitting the description of Sam and Dean and a woman who fits your description, breaking into Giles' office. So, tell me the truth." Ballard warned me.

"She called us later, alright. She said she wanted to get something from his office but the police wouldn't let her in so she gave us the keys. I know it was wrong. But what would you have us do? She only wanted that one picture of them in Paris or someplace like this." I lied smoothly. I'm good like that.

_We stepped into Giles' office. We stopped near a pool of blood on the floor. "Guys, Anthony Giles' body was found right about here." I read from the paper I was holding. "Throat slit so deep, part of his spinal cord was visible." _

"_What do you think? Vengeful spirit? Underline Vengeful?" Dean questioned._

"_Yeah, maybe. He did see that woman at the foot of his bed." Sam replied._

"_Creepy, if you ask me." I commented. They both looked at me. "What? I'm new to all this stuff." Sam sat at Giles' desk. Dean took a paper from the fax. I looked around and found some papers lying on some of his furniture in the office. I picked it up. There were Dana Shulps written all over it. I walked back to the boys._

"_Hey guys, have you seen this?" I said showing them the paper. _

"_Yeah, we did." Sam showed the paper in his hands. _

"_Do you think it's her name?" I questioned them._

"_I don't know but it's everywhere. 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'" Dean chuckled. I pointed my torch to him._

"_Do you always quote horror movies when you're working on cases like this?" I asked him._

"_Not always. Tv Shows too, sweetheart." He sassed back. "At least you know your classic." _

"_Wow. I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird." Sam commented looking down at the desk. In the condensation he formed with his breath the words 'Dana Shulps.' _

"_Me falling from the sky wasn't weird enough for you." I remarked dryly._

"_She got a point there." Dean agreed with me. "Maybe he knew her."_

"_Do you think it's the name of our pale, red eyed mystery girl?" I questioned._

"_Well, let's see what we can see." Dean said. We searched through his files for a Dana Shulps. I read from numerous files but found no mention of Dana Shulps. _

"_Alright, this woman visibly doesn't exist." I announced joining the boys in the other room. Sam was at the computer._

"_There's not a single mention of Dana Schulps anywhere. There's not a D. Shupls. Or any other kind of friggin' Shulps." Dean added confirming what I just said._

"_Great." Sam muttered._

"_What do you got?" Dean asked him._

"_Nothing. No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years, at least." Sam informed us._

"_What do we do now?" I asked._

"_Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files, you know?" Sam answered to my question._

"_By 'close', you mean…" Dean trailed off._

"_Thirty minutes, maybe?" Dean checked his watched._

"_Awesome." Dean said before sitting down across Sam. "So, I guess I just get to hang out. That's awesome." I sat next to him and stifled a yawn. All I wanted to do was to go to sleep. Dean started to click his tongue, then he blew a raspberry._

"_Dude, seriously." Sam snapped exasperated._

"_What are you, five?" I asked equally annoyed._

"_All right, I'm gonna go talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?" Dean said getting up._

"_Great." Sam replied._

"_I'm going to take a nap." I said waving my hand to him._

"_Keep going, Sparky." Dean said leaving._

"Dean went to check on Karen. She was very upset when we saw her earlier that day." I finished my story.

"Why didn't you go with him?" She asked.

"I was very tired, and it has been a long day. So, I went back to the motel to have some shut eye." I answered her. "How did you know we were at this motel?"

"We found the matchbook on Dean when we arrested him." She dropped a matchbook in a plastic bag on the table. "Let's quit fooling around. Now, you were with the two brothers the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why separate now? Because Dean left to go kill Karen?"

"Dean is not a murderer." I told her.

"I heard the 911 call! Karen was terrified! She said someone was in her house!" She yelled at me.

"And I'm telling you again didn't kill anyone." I countered with the same tone. When she saw she wasn't going anywhere with me; she left the room.

Dana Shulps, Dana Shulps, I chanted in my mind. Is that really a name? Dana Shulps. If it wasn't a name, well, what does it mean? If it's not a name, it could be an anagram, maybe. DANA SHULPS=ANAD SPLUHS=ASH… While waiting in this room, I went over any possible combination that could be made with the name. Mixing, the letters from the first name with the letters of the last name. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. A man in a grey suit entered. He introduced himself as Jeff Krause. He then gave me a note that Dean has written for me and Sam. The note read: "Hilts—It's a street. Ashland.—McQueen." I chuckled at his using of the Great Escape references.

"I would like to discuss your case, now Miss Williams." He started.

"I'm listening, Matlock." I said to him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 : You can't always get what you want.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to wideawakepastmidnight and Ladysunshine6 for their review. I'm glad you all like Nellie. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Matlock was called by Ballard before we really got time to talk about my case. So I was left in this room for only God know how long. Logically, I should have been out by now but I guess they were too busy with Dean or Sam. I waited here trying to understand why this ghost will send us to Ashland; and what is S.U.P? I might be new to this hunting stuff but in general the spirits that stayed behind, in the world of the living, it's because of some unfinished business. I've heard that several times in different TV Show; Vampire Diaries or Ghost Whisperer. So, maybe she has something to say or do.

Wait a minute! Why did Dean use the "Great escape" reference?

**I don't know, Emma, maybe because he wanted you to escape. **

What about Sam?

**Well, if he got the same message, he's maybe doing it right now.**

Right!

I know I just had a discussion with myself, I'm good like that. I got up and went to the window. I was lucky enough to have the fire escape. Without hesitation I climbed down the fire escape and landed on the pavement. Now, I needed to find Sam. I started to walk and looked around me to catch a glimpse of Sam. Someone grabbed me from behind and put their hand on my mouth. I don't know how to explain this but it's like my body went into fight mode. My elbow went immediately in their stomach, they released their grips and I swirled around to throw my punch in their face. My fist stopped inches away from Sam's face.

"Sam? Oh my God! I'm sorry." I apologised lowering my hand. "Are you alright?"

"You just elbowed me." He deadpanned groaning and holding his stomach.

"Well, next time give some warning before sneaking up on people." I countered.

"Where did you learn to do this anyway?" He asked straightening up.

"I have no idea. It just happened." I replied honestly. "Never mind that. What do we do now?"

"Go back to the motel and find more about Ashland." He instructed.

* * *

So, there we went; to the motel. We made some research on what might have happen in this Ashland Street. It was night when we heard a knock on the door. Sam and I looked at each other. Sam got up and went to open the door. The Agent Ballard was on the other side. Sam let her in and she showed us bruises that she had on her wrists. She got them after she saw the ghost.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied vaguely after Sam asked her again if her bruises showed up after she saw the ghost.

"Alright, you're going to tell us exactly what you saw." I said to her.

"You know I must be losing my mind. You're fugitives. I should be arresting you." Ballard told us.

"All right, well you know what? You can arrest us later, after you live through this. But right now, you've gotta talk to us, okay?" Sam suggested her. She nodded. "Okay, great. Now this spirit –what did it look like?"

"She was, um…really pale, and her throat was cut." She started to describe. "And her eyes, they were this deep, dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me, but she couldn't. There was just…a lot of blood." She finished sitting down on the edge of one of the beds.

"Come and take a look at those." I instructed her from where I was next to the table. "Sam and I have been researching every girl who's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street."

"How'd you get those?" She asked pointing the photos. "Those are from crime scenes and booking photos."

"You have your job, I have mine." Sam smirked. "Here, I need you to look through these. Tell me if you recognise anyone." She took the photos Sam handed her and sat on one of the beds. She stopped at the third photos she was looking at.

"This is her. I'm sure of it." She handed me the photos.

"Claire Becker? Twenty-eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago?" I questioned her.

"But I don't even know her. Why would she come after me?" Ballard asked me.

"Before her death, she was arrested twice for dealing heroin. Have you ever worked narcotics?" I inquired.

"Yeah, Pete and I did before homicide." She replied.

"You ever bust her?" Sam asked her holding up Claire's photo.

"Not that I remember." She answered. Sam looked through the report of Claire's arrest.

"It says that she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. The police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we've gotta check it out ourselves. See if we can find a body." Sam announced.

"What?" Ballard frowned.

"Well, we've gotta salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest." Sam explained to her with a smirk.

"Of course it is." Ballard replied dryly.

"Tell me about it." I agreed with her. I'm still not comfortable with that whole burning and salting the dead bones thing.

We arrived in an abandoned building. With lots of cobweb and dust around the place. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" Ballard asked.

"I'll let you know when we find it." Sam replied. Sam went to check upstairs.

"So, you were actually telling me the truth." Ballard started.

"What?"

"When you said you fell from the sky?"

"Yep, I was." I continued looking around.

"Emma." Ballard whispered.

"Yeah!" I replied flashing my torch in her direction. Claire was standing across the room. I stepped next to Ballard. "Holy Shit!" I exclaimed when Claire suddenly appeared in front of us. My heart almost jumped out of my throat. Her throat was slit open and her eyes were deep, dark red. She slightly opened her mouth like she wanted to talk. She reached to us. But Ballard and I stepped back while Claire stepped forward to us. "Sam!" I called. "Sammy!" Maybe that makes him come faster. "Sammy!" I called a last time before stepped in front of us.

"Hey! Hey, I'm here. What is it? What happened?" Sam questioned.

"She…she was here." I stammered still a bit shocked.

"Did she attack you?" He asked.

"No. She was just reaching out to me. She was over there, by the window." Ballard informed him. Sam and Ballard moved closer to the window. Alright, it's not my first encounter with a ghost. I mean after this zombie girl, Henry Holmes, it wasn't that terrible and they never reached out to me. But this Claire girl, scared the crap out of me. Ballard seemed to deal better with this kind of stuff than me. I was trying to calm my hammering heart.

"Emma, are you okay?" Sam questioned putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Can you hear my heartbeat? Because I can not only feel it but hear it too." I replied. I took a deep breath. "I'm fine." I answered to his question. "I think Ballard needs a hand." I said moving to help Ballard. Ballard and I moved a large shelve from the window. On the windows we could read "Ashland Supplies", but some of the letters of the world supplies were missing. We could only read 'sup.'

"Our little mystery word." Ballard commented. The lights that was visible through the window acted like a projector. The backwards letter were projected on the wall.

"Now the extra letters makes sense." Sam said taking out his EMF meter.

"What is that?" Ballard asked.

"Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies." Sam explained to her.

"So, if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?" She asked again.

"Yeah, well, logically." I replied following Sam. We walked closer to the wall and the EMF beeped frantically. Sam exchanged glances with us. "She's here." Sam went to find something to use to break the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, there's definitely something in there." Sam said after a few minutes breaking through the wall. He used his elbow to break the rest of the wall. "You know, this is bothering me."

"Well, you're digging up a corpse." Ballard replied.

"No, he's not talking about that. He's talking about the fact that the spirit led us to his body." I clarified.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense. No vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with_ wanted _to be wasted." Sam agreed.

"Maybe she's not a vengeful spirit, maybe she tried to warn us or tell us who killed her." I talked while Sam finished breaking the wall. "You know like the unfinished business kind of spirit."

"Give me a hand." Sam asked as he finished breaking through the wall. We helped him take out the bag that was inside the walls and we set it on the ground. Sam broke the rope. Claire's skeleton was inside and her wrists were bound. "Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours." Ballard then noticed Claire's necklace and took it in her hands to get a better look at it.

"Do you recognise it?" I questioned her.

"I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom-made over Carson Street." She let go of Claire's necklace and showed us hers. "I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me." That sucks.

* * *

"So, my theory was right?" I asked Sam. He was now pacing through the room.

"Yeah, it is. It makes perfect sense." Sam confirmed.

"I'm sorry?" Ballard frowned at me.

"Yeah, you see Claire's not a vengeful spirit. She's a death omen." Sam answered her.

"A death omen?" I repeated the words questioningly.

"Claire's not killing anyone. She's trying to warn them. You see sometimes, spirits—they don't want vengeance, they want justice, which is why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who her killer is." Sam explained then paused.

"Wait, if Claire didn't kill Tony and Karen, then who did?" I questioned him.

"Detective how much do you know about your partner?" Sam asked her.

"Oh my God." She exclaimed.

"What?"

"About a year ago some heroin went missing from lock up. Obviously it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need someone to fence their product." Ballard explained.

"Somebody like a heroin dealer. Somebody like Claire." Sam finished.

We jumped in Ballard's car. We were driving back to the precinct. Midway through the drive she received a call from the precinct. Her partner; Sheridan; took Dean for a said transfer. Sheridan has taken a county vehicle. So, Sam suggested to Ballard to get the Lojack turned on. This way we'll be able to find Dean and Sheridan. We found them in a wooded area, Dean was kneeling on the ground with his hands cuffed and Sheridan was aiming a gun at him.

"Pete! Put the gun down!" Ballard ordered him.

"Diana? How did you find me?" He questioned.

"I know about Claire." She replied.

"I don't what you're talking about." Pete feigned ignorance.

"Put the gun down." Ballard repeated her order.

"No, I don't think so. You're fast. Pretty sure, I'm faster." He said cockily. I grabbed Sam's jacket sleeve in my nervous state, fearing for Dean's life.

"Why are you doing this?" Diana asked him.

"I didn't do anything, Diana." He replied.

"It's little late for that." Diane retorted dryly.

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was gonna turn me in, I had no choice." He defended.

"And Tony? Karen?" Ballard continued asking.

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, then he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean." I looked at Dean at this moment ready to do something, anything. Knowing what I have in mind, he shook his head telling me to not do anything. "I'm sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess. I had to clean it up. I just panicked."

"How many people are gonna die over this, Pete?" Ballard asked.

"There's a way out. This Dean's kid's a frigging gift. We can pin the whole thing on him, okay? No trial, nothing. Just one more dead scumbag." He suggested as a solution.

"Hey!" Dean and I exclaimed at the same time. What? He just can go around and insult people. Especially the one is about to kill.

"No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you." He pleaded her. Ballard lowers her gun. I exchanged a wary look with Sam. "Thank you. Thank you." Sheridan pointed his gun at Dean, ready to shoot. Diana raised her gun and shot him. Sheridan fell on the ground. Ballard walked to him.

"Then why don' you buy me another necklace, you ass!" She said. Sheridan tackled her and she fell on the ground in her turn. Sam and I took a step forward but Sheridan threatened us with his gun.

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" He ordered us. That's when I saw Claire by the van. She was just behind Sheridan. Seeing the stunned look on our faces, Sheridan turned around and saw her. He looked at her shocked. Ballard took the opportunity and shot him in the back.

The next morning that followed that eventful night, Ballard let us go and will dismiss our cases for us. We left her in the wooded areas and went to take the impala back from the impound yard. I have to admit, I kind of like this life. It's adventurous, dangerous and full of monsters; well, I could do without the monsters but you can't always get what you want.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: He was next on the list.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Ladysunshine6 for her review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"So much for a low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the fed's database." Sam said as he was looking at his laptop screen. I was sharing some fries with Dean. Actually, I was stealing his, as I already finished mine. He didn't seem to mind until he slapped my hand away as he answered to Sam.

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something."

"Dean, it's not funny. It makes the job harder. We've gotta be more careful now." Sam said angrily.

"Well, what do they got on you?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'm sure they just…haven't posted it yet." Sam answered after a little pause.

"What, no accessory? Nothing?" Dean continued.

"Shut up!" Sam retorted. Dean laughed and I scoffed.

"You're jealous." Dean countered.

"No, I'm not." Sam protested

"Yes, you are!" I declared trying to steal another fries from Dean's plate. Once again, he slapped my hand away. "Ouch!" I exclaimed cradling my hand against my chest and pouting at Dean.

"They're mine, sweetheart!" He smirked stuffing fries in his mouth.

"Meanie!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?" I asked to Sam, crossing my arms over my chest still pouting at Dean. Sam shut his laptop and started to read through a stack of papers.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home—a condominium he designed."

"Hm. Build a high rise then jump off the top of it. That's classy." He remarked. "When did he call animal control?"

"Two days earlier." Sam replied.

"Did he really say 'black dog?'" I asked.

"Yeah. 'Vicious, wild, black dog.' The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it." Sam continued reading through the papers. "In fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up, and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work. Two days later, he takes the swan dive."

"Do you think we're actually with an actual black dog?" Dean asked us. I only shrugged.

"Well, maybe." Sam answered.

"What's the lore on it?" Dean asked again. Sam handed Dean the papers. I leaned my head on his shoulder, to look at the paper. I used the distraction to steal Dean's fries again. He didn't see me.

"It's all pretty vague. I mean, there's spectral black dogs all over the world, but some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyway, whatever they are, they're big, nasty…" Sam explained.

"Yeah, we can see that. Have you seen the size of that dog?" I said my mouth full.

"Yeah, I bet they could bump the crap outta Sam's leg. Look at that one, uh?" Dean showed the picture to Sam. Sam glared at him and I snorted. "What? They could." Dean put the paper back on the table and looked at me as I was eating another on of his fries. He glared at me.

"What? They're good." I defended.

* * *

We went to visit one of Sean's friends who gave us really weird details like the fact that the fact couldn't design a pup tent for saving his life and ten years ago, overnight, he designed the most ingenious building. So, after that we stopped at the animal protection agency. Dean went inside to ask information while Sam and I waited in the car. A few minutes later he came back to the car.

"So?" Sam asked as Dean closed the door.

"The secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty-three, she kayaks, and they're real." He grinned.

"Apart from that, did you get anything else from her? Like, something about black dogs?" I asked dryly. Dean handed me the papers.

"Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog like. There's nineteen calls in all, and uh…" He took a note from the papers and gave it to Sam. "Don't know what this thing is." I heard Sam laughed as I read through the papers.

"You mean Carly's MySpace address?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?" Dean questioned Sam. I chuckled.

"Seriously, Dean, even I know what MySpace is. And I don't use it."

"Is that like some sort of porn site?" Sam laughed.

"Do I look like someone who'll go on a porn site?" I asked Dean raising my eyebrows. Dean's mouth formed an O-shape as he was looking for the correct answer.

"No?" He said more like question.

"I like this answer but I totally do." I retorted. Dean and Sam gaped at me. "What? I'm curious."

"Totally, my type of girl." Dean grinned.

"Alright, I don't how we're going to do this but we're never going to see the end of it." I remarked more seriously.

* * *

"I swear, if this is another freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard…" Dean grumbled after Sam knocked on the hundredth door. The door opened on a young woman. "Afternoon ma'am." Dean greeted and he held up his badge. "Animal control."

"Oh, someone already came yesterday." She replied.

"Oh, we're just following up. We're looking for a Dr. Sylvia Perlman." Sam retorted and she let us in. She led us to the kitchen.

"The doctor, well, she…I don't know exactly when she'll be back. She left two days ago." She informed us.

"Okay. And you are?" Sam asked her.

"I'm Miss Perlman's maid." She answered.

"Alright, did the Dr. Perlman tell you where she was going?" I questioned her.

"I don't know. She just packed and went." She replied. "That stray dog did you find it finally?" She questioned us.

"Uh, not, yet. You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?" Sam questioned her.

"Well, no, I never even heard it. I was almost starting to think the doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so…." She informed us.

"You know, I read she was the chief surgeon at the hospital. She's gotta be, what, forty-two, forty-three, that's pretty young for that job?" Dean observed.

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position ten years ago." She said.

"That sounds familiar." I remarked.

"Yeah, an overnight success, ten years ago." Sam smirked.

"We know a guy like that." Dean then showed us a picture of the doctor and her friends. "Look at this." He handed the picture to Sam. On the back there was an inscription 'Lloyd's bar, 1996.'

"That definitely sounds familiar." I said again.

* * *

We went to the Lloyd's bar. Dean's pulled up and we got out of the car and walked to the bar. There was a dirt crossroads just out of the building. I stopped near the yellow flowers that were on the side of the road.

"You know, I never liked crossroads." I declared. The boys turned to look at me. "My father always warned us about it. He always said 'don't pick up money, you'll find in the crossroad.' And where I come from, we did find dead chicken in the middle of the crossroads. They've been put there as an offering, during rituals." I made a pause. "Now, is it normal that those flowers are there? In the middle of dry herbs?"

"These are…what do you call 'em?" Dean questioned Sam.

"Yarrow flowers." Sam replied.

"Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren't they?" Dean retorted.

"Yeah, actually. Summoning rituals." Sam confirmed.

"Hang on! These flowers are used for summoning rituals. They happen to be at this crossroads near a bar where two people had been ten years ago." I summarized. "And they both have become suddenly successful. Am I missing something here?"

"That was pretty well summarized." Sam said. "You think?" He asked Dean.

"Let's find out." Dean said walking to the middle of the crossroad.

"What is he thinking?" I asked. Then I remembered something one of my friends told me when I was a kid. My family used to live in a flat, and this flat happened to be near a crossroad. Rumour has it that at midnight demons could be seen in the middle of that crossroad. I've never believed it or I've never had the courage to see it by myself. Now, being the clever girl that I am and knowing the job the boys do for a living, there can only be one possible explanation to the sudden success and the disappearing of those two people; Demons. "Please tell me, he's not thinking what I think he's thinking." I received weird stare from them.

"This seem about dead centre to you?" Dean asked us.

"You're thinking it." I groaned. Dean grabbed a shovel from the car and dug right at the centre. He made a small hole in the ground before he hit something with his shovel.

"Yahtzee." Dean bent down to take whatever was in that hole. It was a little box in which there was a jar of dirt and small bones.

"Dean, I know it's our job and all, but please humour me and put that back where you found it, please." I asked him doing my puppy eyes. They both ignored me.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone." Sam observed taking the jar of dirt in his hands and Dean was holding the cat bones.

"You're both looking for trouble, aren't you?" I slapped both of their hands to make the objects fall back in the box.

"That's serious spellwork. I mean that's Deep South hoodoo stuff." Dean stated.

"Used to summon a demon." Sam added.

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made." Dean continued. "These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know 'cause it always ends well."

"They're seeing dogs all right. But not black dogs. They're seeing hellhounds—demonic pit bulls." Sam added.

"Are you saying that those people sold their souls to the demon?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yeah and whoever that demon is; it's back and it's collecting." Dean confirmed. "And that doctor lady, wherever she's running, she ain't running fast enough." We walked back to the car.

"So, it's like the Robert Johnson legend, right?" Sam asked. "I mean, 'selling your soul at the crossroads' kind of deal?"

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music." Dean replied. Sam looked confused.

"Sweet home Chicago" I said raising my hand up. "Even if I like the Blues Brother version better." Dean put my hand down.

"Apart from that one, there's occult references all over his lyrics." Dean continued. "I mean, 'Crossroads Blues?' 'Me and the Devil blues?' 'Hellhound on My Trail?'" I did know about his other songs but it never came to my mind that the singer actually made a deal with a demon. "Story goes that he chocked on his own blood. He was hallucinating and muttering about big and evil dogs."

"And the same is happening to those people." I added.

"Yeah."

"We've got to find out if anyone else struck any bargains around here." Sam said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Great. So, we've got to clean up these people's mess for them?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'm team Dean on this one." I said putting my hand on Dean's shoulder. "I mean they're not squeaky clean. And they knew what they were doing when they made their deals." I added.

"Nellie's right. Nobody put a gun on their head and forced them to play 'Let's Make a Deal.'" Dean agreed.

"So, what, we should just leave them to die?" Sam questioned.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save them?" Dean countered.

"Dean…" Sam pleaded.

"All right… fine. Rituals like this, you've gotta put your own photo into the mix, right?" Dean said taking a photo from the box. "So, this guy probably summons the thing. Let's see if anyone inside knows him…if he's still alive."

Dean walked to the bar and Sam and I followed him. The thing is I'm still not okay with it. Those people knew what they were doing, when they summoned the demon and now they're paying the price. How are we supposed to stop this demon? Can someone tell me? Anyway we went to visit the guy on the picture; George Darrow. That guy was an artist but not a famous one. He asked for talent but he was still broke and alone. He didn't want our help; he was ready to welcome death. He was tired; he said that he would buy us some time, trying to hold the demon off for a day or two. He also gave us the name of another guy who has made a deal with the demon; Evan Hudson. He was next on the list.


End file.
